Clash of Worlds
by LadyH.J.Potter-Peverell
Summary: Es el año 2012 y H. Jonathan D. conoce a Hermione. Cómo se ve el mundo mágico desde el punto de vista muggle!
1. Chapter 1

**Clash of Worlds**

Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer fict a publicar. Así que por favor, si pudieran apoyarme u opinar con varios Reviews…! Trataré de tomar en cuenta sus opiniones mientras monto el resto de la historia.

También me gustaría agradecer a Itachi-niisan, quien me legó todo su trabajo y me pidió el favor de postearlo, así como de continuar con su trabajo y renovar su concepto.

Por supuesto, los personajes de Harry Potter que aparezcan en la historia son exclusivos de JK Rowling, y mi intención no es lucrar de ellos. Ovaciones a Rowling por la creación de un personaje tan curioso como el de Hermione Granger, aunque me atreva a decir que casi un 50% de la población opine que habría sido mejor un Harmony que el resultado oficial… si me equivoco, por favor corríjanme.

* * *

Capítulo I: Bajo la Lluvia

Caminaba un poco rápido bajo la lluvia constante de Londres. Hoy, precisamente, caía más agua de lo usual.

Hasta el momento había sido un día normal: me levanté temprano, me alisté para ir al trabajo mientras veía el pronóstico del tiempo en la pantalla y de una alisté también mi paraguas e incluí en mi atuendo un jersey y una bufanda que iría dentro de mi maletín. Limpié mis lentes y me los puse, y revisé bien mi billetera, llaves, pase para el metro, y la comida para Whisky- mi gata persa-. Antes de llegar al trabajo, pasé a una pequeña cafetería donde compré un espresso y un panecillo relleno, y al frente compré el diario.

Cuando llegué al trabajo- tengo un puesto de Auditor Junior en la BBC de Londres-, terminé mi café, saludé a todos en la oficina y me fui a mi despacho, donde dejé mis cosas para luego ir al baño adjunto y lavar mi boca. Usualmente habría desayunado en casa, sin embargo hoy desperté con retraso, lo cual lleva a tener que anotar que luego debo ir a comprar un par de baterías nuevas para mi reloj despertador.

Sí, el día había sido normal. Papeleo y más papeleo, eso es todo lo que hay cuando se trabaja en una cadena internacional de noticias; pero la paga es bastante buena y es una empresa estable, lo cual hace que todo valga la pena.

Al salir de la jornada, a las 17hrs, el cielo ya se había nublado considerablemente y el viento soplaba frío y fuerte. Me puse mi jersey sobre la camisa, luego el saco, y por último la gabardina. Maletín y paraguas en mano. Pasé a un pequeño mercado de conveniencia, donde compré peras, un par de paquetes de té, mermelada de fresa y un par de baterías. Durante el poco tiempo que estuve dentro ya había comenzado la lluvia torrencial. Me resigné a la situación; de ser posible me habría gustado llegar hasta el metro antes de que la lluvia comenzara, pero parece que esos planes se fueron por la borda hoy.

Fue mientras caminaba por una calle poco transitada, que de repente estaba una mujer joven en ropa de oficina comenzando a mojarse al frente mío mientras sollozaba en silencio. Personalmente no soy una persona entrometida, aunque esa vez sentí pena por la bella mujer y cuidadosamente me acerqué a ella y le tapé con el paraguas. No creí que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia o de que la lluvia ya no caía sobre ella, pues no había dado indicio alguno de ello, pero no me importó y allí me quedé por un rato más.

Al rato había dejado de llorar y comenzaba a temblar por frío, o eso creí, así que le indiqué que sostuviera mi paraguas, lo cual la sorprendió pero hizo de todas formas con una cara confusa. Con la mano libre me dediqué a sacar mi bufanda del maletín y torpemente la puse en su cuello, luego cerré mi maletín, rebusqué en mi bolsa de compras y le di una pera.

Mentalmente me reía un poco de la situación, supongo que habiendo estado en su lugar estaría totalmente confundido y extrañado porque un extraño me dé una bufanda y una pera... en fin, al final sonrió ligeramente en mi dirección.

-gracias, pero creo que la bufanda...

-no es necesario que la devuelvas, tengo otra. Buenas noches...

Me despedí mientras cerraba mi paraguas, pues ya había parado de llover, y me dirigí al metro. Al llegar a casa solo cambié las baterías del reloj, lo ajusté con el de pulsera y el del celular, leí otro capítulo de Emma de Jane Austen, cené un tazón de cereal con leche, ajusté la alarma para el día siguiente, mimé a Whisky y me fui a dormir pensando en la mujer con el cabello castaño que se había quedado con mi bufanda.

Mi nombre es Henry Jonathan Dawson, tengo 26 años y nacido el 21 de Enero de 1986; soy CPA, mido 1,80m, tengo cabello negro, piel clara, ojos azules- aunque no se nota mucho pues uso lentes-, mi complexión es delgada. No fumo, no bebo mucho, voy a nadar todos los sábados en la mañana, mi hobbies son leer, escuchar música, asistir a óperas en el Covent Garden, jugar video juegos, y dormir. No soy seguidor de partidos políticos, amo a los animales, tengo un Jeep Compass '10 que uso los fines de semana para hacer las compras, visitar a mi familia, o ir a pasear fuera de la ciudad. He tenido varias novias, no me considero un galán, me gusta cocinar de vez en cuando, estoy llevando clases de japonés para matar el rato...

Creo que eso es todo de mí... hasta el momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: La Abogada

Son finales de Mayo. Las lluvias habían menguado un poco, pero estamos en Inglaterra, y las lluvias son garantizadas en casi un 91% del año. En fin, mi agenda de los sábados es sencilla: me levanto temprano, me voy a nadar al club, luego me voy a tomar un desayuno tardío a Baskerville Coffee and Bakery -mi cafetería preferida- mientras leo el periódico y hago el crucigrama.

Es un local esquinero en la zona de Welling. Abrió las puertas hace como dos años, creando un ambiente moderno y clásico con sus mesas en vidrio, sillas de madera, cómodos sillones de cuero, y un uniforme para los meseros con el estilo francés del siglo pasado. De fondo, mantenían suave música jazz y siempre reinaba un suave aroma a café y anís. El menú variaba entre desayunos con tostadas francesas o el usual desayuno inglés, meriendas a base de batidos naturales y frutas picadas, almuerzos como lasagna, ensaladas, y lápices, y el resto del día con cafés, tés, pastelería, bocadillos, crepas dulces y saladas… Tal concepto le mantenía siempre con un público regular de al menos 13 personas por hora entre las 8hrs y las 16hrs. A partir de las 16:30 el público se reducí menos por hora, y así hasta la hora de cierre: 20:30hrs.

El día de hoy, la cafetería estaba curiosamente más llena de gente de lo usual. Según mi calendario no hay nada especial este día y en mi diario no hay noticia alguna que muestre algo fuera de lo común…

En todo caso, leía mi diario y bebía sorbos de mi espresso mientras esperaba mi orden usual: tostadas francesas y fresas, cuando una voz femenina- o al menos eso pensé durante unos segundos- me pidió permiso para sentarse en la silla al otro lado de mi mesa. No le vi, y estoy seguro de quien fuera no me había visto, pues el diario tapaba toda mi cabeza cuando le dije que podía tomar asiento. Pero cuando mi orden llegó y doblé mi diario para dejarlo a un lado, me fijé en la persona del frente y me quedé helado. ¡Era la misma mujer de hacía unos días!

Estoy seguro de que ella notó mi mirada puesto que me levantó la suya del libro que tenía en la mano y respondió con una muy parecida.

-el mundo definitivamente es pequeño- le dije alzando ligeramente las cejas-

-definitivamente, aunque depende mucho de dónde se mire- me respondió con una sonrisa-. De saber que me encontraría con usted de nuevo, le habría traído la bufanda. Me ayudó bastante, muchas gracias

-me alegra, pero la bufanda es tuya si la quieres… ah, ehm, soy Henry Jonathan Dawson, mucho gusto

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger- estrechó la mano que le ofrecí

-Hermione? Es interesante ver a la hija de Helena de Troya por aquí- dije divertido

-yo diría más bien a la esposa del rey de A Winter's Tale, de Shakespeare

-oh, cierto, allí también sale ese nombre… aunque prefiero la versión Helénica, es más poética. Entonces, Hermione, vienes regularmente a este café? No recuerdo haberte visto antes

-No mucho, solo cuando necesito un respiro. Alejarme de lo que me rodea durante el trabajo, las personas que conozco… volver a mis raíces, por así decirlo- removía su taza ausentemente

-oh, entiendo…- traté de hacer mi comentario creíble, aunque viendo la sonrisa apenada que me envió noté que se había dado cuenta de que, en realidad, no entendía a lo que se refería.

-y tú? Vienes seguido?

-solo los sábados, es mi rutina de desayuno luego de nadar en el club…-le dije luego de terminar mi primera tostada y beber más café

-ah...- bebió de su café-, eres deportista?

-no, solo practico la natación en lugar de ir a un gimnasio a levantar pesas. Además es mucho más relajante. Tú practicas algún deporte o vas al gimnasio?- continué con mi desayuno

-por el momento no he tenido la oportunidad. Pero sí debería…-parecía estar pensando en algo muy profundamente-, tú qué me recomendarías?

-yo? Un gimnasio

-y por qué no la natación si dices que es mucho más relajante?- me miró curiosa; no había pensado que se fijaría tanto en los detalles

-pues, la natación aumenta los músculos de la espalda…- no sabía muy bien qué decirle

-ah… ya veo…- volvió a su café pensativa

Terminé mi desayuno y miré discretamente mi reloj y luego a ella. Era una lástima que ya tuviera que irme a casa para alistarme e ir a almorzar donde mis padres.

-Ya leiste el diario de hoy?- le interrumpí de nuevo

-uhm, no...

-entonces te dejo el mío, a lo mejor tú sí puedes rellenar lo que me hizo falta del crucigrama... el de hoy estuvo especialmente difícil- se lo entregué y bebí lo último de mi taza de café mientras me levantaba-, ha sido un gusto conocerte, Hermione. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sean en condiciones en las cuales tengamos más tiempo para hablar...- ella sonrió- y espero también que el trabajo no te estrese tanto

-gracias, Jonathan. También me da gusto conocerte... y gracias por el diario, trataré de completar el crucigrama

-claro, bueno, adiós

-adiós

Salí del local y me dirigí a mi auto, a través de la ventana podía divisar en parte su imagen mientras abría el periódico y comenzaba a escribir algunas respuestas en el crucigrama a gran velocidad. Reí para mis adentros y me alejé del lugar.

Emma y Elizabeth, mis dos hermanas gemelas menores, ya estaban en el año final del colegio y comenzarían la universidad el próximo año. Así que durante todo el almuerzo me dediqué a escuchar sus tertulias de adolescentes. Mamá se había excusado de nuestro almuerzo familiar junto con papá, diciendo que a último minuto decidieron irse a una luna de miel en Rotterdam. Así que por este fin de semana ellas quedaban solas y yo a cargo. Por lo tanto, pedimos un par de pizzas y alquilamos una película.

Aunque ellas y yo no tengamos mucho en común, debido a edades y género, disfrutamos el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Somos hermanos, después de todo, y muchas veces hace falta ese tipo de convivencia sin la presencia de nuestros padres.

Ellas me hacen falta y yo a ellas, en especial desde que me fui a vivir a mi apartamento en el centro de Londres. Pero muchas veces quedamos en ir de compras a los centros comerciales, o a comer, o incluso al cine.

-entonces, Liz, qué sucedió con Mark?

-oh, ni lo digas, lo corté hace un mes. Fue a una fiesta con unos amigos y le tomaron fotos mientras estaba con otra

-en una cama

-zorra

-fue asqueroso

-definitivamente. Así que mejor me estoy enfocando en los exámenes, quiero entrar en Cambridge el año que viene

-me hubieras dicho lo de Mark, yo le habría citado para una buena 'conversación'...-nunca lo conocí realmente, pero ahora eso no me importaba mucho

-es por eso que no te dijo, él no vale la pena...

-bueno, en eso tienes razón... y tú, Em?- lástima...sigh

-he estado hablando con Greg, pero no creo sigamos juntos. Él piensa ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos y yo definitivamente pienso quedarme aquí a estudiar Literatura en Oxford, así que...

-las relaciones a larga distancia no pueden considerarse relaciones en realidad...

-hay mucha infidelidad

-no hay tiempo juntos

-y la tecnología nunca tomará el lugar del contacto humano

-así que...

-pues sí, eso es cierto...- dije yo, recordando a mi segunda exnovia que a media carrera había recibido una beca para ir a estudiar a Alaska-. Entonces Em planea estudiar Literatura, y Liz?

-yo quiero estudiar odontología

-esa es una buena carrera... un auditor, una dentista, y...

-una escritora, mis estudios en Literatura serán solo una introducción para luego pasar a profesora de literatura y comenzar a escribir...

-una nueva Elizabeth Kostova?

-o una nueva Tolkien. Incluso podría ser editora!

-cierto, esa es una buena posibilidad... y ya has comenzado a desarrollar algunas de tus ideas para hacer el primer bestseller?

-sí

-incluso la profesora Hoffman le ha estado ayudando con los detalles de edición que están a su nivel!

-eso es bueno, aunque no creo que sea suficiente como para la aprobación de una editorial...

-oh, definitivamente no lo es. Ah! por qué no lo lees tú? así podría tener una opinión diferente

-podrías dar un punto de vista desde el lector... yo ya he intentado, pero pensamos de manera muy parecida, así que no es como si se avanzara mucho...

-está bien, es muy largo?- nada perdería por leer una historia de mi hermana menor

-por el momento son 457 páginas

-... no esperes que lo lea rápido. Wow, no pensé que tuvieras tanta imaginación- 457 páginas, tendría que empezar ya si quería terminarlo en al menos tres semanas-. Y lo tienes en el ordenador o impreso?

-en el ordenador, por aquello de algún cambio

-entonces pásalo impreso en calibri 13, y a 2pt de espaciado

-ok, ya vuelvo!- salió corriendo hacia su habitación, supongo que a imprimir su trabajo- pagas tú la tinta?- exclamó desde el segundo piso

-y el papel...- dijo Liz con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia

-ugh, de acuerdo!- rodé mis ojos, éstas dos no cambiaban nunca

-y sigues sin comprar perro, verdad?- me preguntó Liz

-si viviera en una casa, sí compraría uno. Pero el apartamento donde vivo no es lo suficientemente espacioso como para tener un can. Así que por el momento somos solo Whisky y yo. Si algún día me caso, entonces me paso a una casa en Knightsbridge que tenga suficiente patio trasero como para que un perro corra y juegue

-en Knightsbridge? no es eso un poco presuntuoso?

-jaja no, verás... ya la estoy comprando. Es grande, de cuatro habitaciones, cuatro baños completos y dos medios, uno en la primera planta y el otro en la segunda, un ático grande. Y el patio es de un tamaño razonable... Necesita algunos arreglos, pero antes debo terminar de pagarla

-en serio? ahhh, y quién es la afortunada?

-por el momento ninguna. Aunque acabo de conocer a una mujer interesante...

-y qué tal es?

-no lo sé, solo la he visto dos veces y no hemos hablado mucho... lo más probable es que no la vuelva a ver

-no han hablado mucho porque estaban ocupados en...otras actividades? o...

-o... no hemos hablado mucho porque solo la he visto dos veces y ha sido pura coincidencia. Lo único que sé es su nombre y calculo que tendrá al menos entre 25 y 27 años. Así que deja de sacar conclusiones como esas respecto a mi vida privada, señorita, porque aunque no lo creas, yo no ando acostándome así porque sí con la primera mujer que se me ponga en frente

-jajaja, bueno, perdona... es solo que eres hombre, y hasta el momento uno llega a ver cierto patrón de comportamiento libidinoso entre los miembros de ese género

-te habría dado la razón hace cuatro o cinco años, cuando estaba en la universidad, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes.

-pues...

-listo!- llegó Em con la resma de papel y la puso frente a mí-, esta es mi historia. No tardes mucho en leerla! y por qué querías un espaciado de 2pt?

-para hacer anotaciones...

-oh...; y de qué hablaban?

-que Johny aquí está comprando una casa grande en Knightsbridge y no nos había avisado...!

-en Knightsbridge? creo que necesito un cambio de carrera, si haces tanto dinero...

-es a pagos, así que no te emociones mucho y sigue con tus historias, Em

-hmm aguafiestas. Pero tienes razón, los números no son lo mío. Entonces, ya es tuya? podemos ir a verla?

-no es mía exactamente, pero sí tengo las llaves de la propiedad, así que si no tienen nada qué hacer mañana, quizá podríamos ir a verla

-hecho!- dijeron ambas

-y por qué comprar una casa?

-es para cuando se case y tenga un perro

-tienes novia?

-no, no tengo novia. E incluso si no me caso, es bueno invertir en propiedades de vez en cuando...

-pero dice que tiene a alguien en mente

-no, tampoco, solo la he visto dos veces y no hemos tenido conversaciones 'reales'

-entonces por ahora no podemos esperar sobrinos?

Dios, ayúdalas.- No, aún no pueden esperar sobrinos-

-oh, de acuerdo...

Mi casa, o la que será, tenía un estilo victoriano en ladrillo rojo. Desde el frente se podía ver que era una casa bastante grande, o al menos espaciosa, con una cochera del lado izquierdo y rodeada de pinos y abetos altos con un portoncillo metálico un poco herrumbrado y el pasto descuidado. Las ventanas no tenían daños, aunque se notaba que las termitas comenzaban a armar fiesta allí, tendría que comenzar por deshacerme de esos marcos y poner metálicos para que no se trajeran la casa abajo. El techo también necesitaba algunos cambios, pero al no ser metálico solo se necesitaban cambiar algunas lajas.

Mis hermanas veían como estupefactas la propiedad. Me sentí un poco incómodo y me acerqué con ellas a la gran puerta de laurel con mi juego de llaves. Ellas me seguían de cerca en silencio, eso me puso nervioso, quizá me equivoqué y estaba invirtiendo en una casa que no valía la pena? En todo caso, abrí la puerta y entramos.

Los pisos de cerámica estaban algunos resquebrajados, las paredes de cemento manchadas en claro-oscuros delatando la anterior presencia de retratos y muebles en el vestíbulo. A la derecha había una puerta doble que daba a una sala/salón grande con una chimenea igualmente grande, pisos de madera gastados y un poco manchados. La lámpara de araña en medio de la habitación se veía lujosa, pero estaba bastante descuidada. Al frente del vestíbulo, justo antes de las escaleras al segundo piso, había una puerta que indicaba un sanitario.

De nuevo en el salón, a la izquierda más adelante había otra puerta doble- pero ésta vez corrediza- que daba a una estancia un poco más pequeña y que supusieron sería un comedor formal. En el 'comedor' a la izquierda había otra puerta corrediza que iba directamente hacia la cocina.

La cocina era muy amplia, así que supusieron que también funcionaba como desayunador familiar. Al fondo de la cocina había otra puerta que salía al pasillo del vestíbulo. De manera que el vestíbulo y las escaleras quedaban a la izquierda, junto con la puerta que daba a la cochera que tenía espacio para dos coches medianos, a la derecha había un par de puertas anchas que llevaban al gran patio y a una destartalada terraza, y al frente había una puerta normal que llevaba al cuarto de lavado y planchado, el cual contaba con un tragaluz y tendedero. En el patio, a la izquierda, había una especie de alero grande con pisos de cemento regado.

-estaba pensando que el alero podría funcionar como cuarto de trabajo...

-carpintería?

-por qué no?- me encogí de hombros, después de todo la talla y la carpintería eran parte del currículum del colegio que más había disfrutado- no veo por qué comprar algo que puedo hacer yo y de manera más personalizada

Luego fuimos al segundo piso. Las escaleras ya estaban desgastadas y sonaban a cada paso que dábamos. El segundo piso era tan amplio como el anterior. Al frente a la izquierda estaba lo que descubrimos era la habitación principal, tenía un baño grande y una habitación como vestidor y closet. A la derecha y siguiendo la misma línea, estaba una habitación que supusimos sería una oficina muy grande. A la derecha estaban las escaleras al ático, luego seguían las habitaciones 1, 2, y 3, que contaban todas con baño, y luego estaba en la misma línea un cuarto como el salón anterior- y que quedaba justo sobre el mismo-. ¿Otro salón? no, de seguro tenía otra función pues sus paredes y techado eran incluso mucho más altos que todas las habitaciones anteriores y contaba con una escalera de madera sólida y que llevaba a un pasillo mediano que recorría el perímetro justo a la mitad de la altura de la pared.

-creo que esto es una biblioteca- dijo Liz

-wow...

Y también se contaba con un sanitario en el mismo lugar que en el piso anterior, al lado de las escaleras principales. Subimos al ático. Éste era más pequeño que lo pisos anteriores, pero grande de igual manera. A la izquierda de la escalerilla circular metálica había una zona de tanques calentadores de agua, y había otro parecido a la derecha al fondo, así que serían para cada una de las habitaciones de la casa.

La propiedad era de 450m cuadrados, de los cuales calculaba que al menos 300 metros cuadrados estaban construidos en dos pisos y un ático. La casa era demasiado grande pero no dejaba de ser básica. Ciertamente debía restaurar toda la estructura eléctrica y la de tuberías, así como eliminar dos de los tres tanques de calefacción de agua y hacer que las tres habitaciones menores compartieran uno para conservar energía; también quitar los pisos de cerámica del salón y comedor para poner de madera. Cambiar marcos de ventana y cristalería, restaurar puertas y la escalera principal, etc. Pero era una propiedad que luego podría valer más que una fortuna y que se estaba perdiendo por su alto precio de mercado.

-con esta la hiciste toda, Johny- me dijo Em mientras veíamos la casa desde fuera nuevamente, ya caminando hacia el coche

-no te gustó?

-no, todo lo contrario. Es increíble!

-lo que no entiendo es por qué está abandonada- añadió Liz

-por lo que me dijo el vendedor, parece que la familia perdió su fortuna y se tuvieron que ir. Así que, debido al gran costo y detalle de la propiedad, nadie la compraba. Pero pasó demasiado tiempo y se fue depreciando, así que su valor bajó, y por eso ahora está en proceso de ser mía.

-pero estamos en Knightsbridge! no es posible que nadie que pudiera vivir aquí no la comprara...!

-sí, sin embargo es una casa muy grande y lujosa. Para una familia ya formada sale más barato y sencillo comprar una más pequeña y con pocos años a tener que gastar una fortuna restaurando ésta y dándole mantenimiento.

-pero eso no es también contraproducente para ti?

-no exactamente. Mi salario es muy bueno, soy joven, no tengo una familia propia que dependa de mí... en general, puedo pagar por la casa y trabajar en su restauración yo mismo. Y todo eso me saldría costando un sexto de mi salario mensual

-cuánto te falta para terminar de pagarla?

-seis meses. En seis meses la propiedad ya será toda mía y podré comenzar a arreglarla. Por dicha el costo del arreglo tampoco será mucho, solo hay que pintar las paredes, cambiar la loza de algunas habitaciones por madera, lavar ventanas y cambiar los marcos por metálicos para combatir las termitas. También habría que remodelar algunas cosas como los baños y la cocina. Lo más caro sería el piso, las escaleras, y las instalaciones eléctricas y las tuberías, ah y el techo! Pero hacer eso me saldría incluso más barato que el pago que estoy haciendo ahora por su compra

-y los impuestos?

-oh, eso es para otro momento

-y vendrías a vivir aquí solo apenas termines con ella?

-no, es una casa muy grande solo para mí...

-aaaaahhhh

-eso es. Ahora muerde..., eso es

La luz desapareció y por fin pude volver a abrir los ojos mientras cerraba mi boca. La doctora Emmeline Granger anotaba algo en mi expediente.

-bien, Henry, su chequeo trimestral está completo. Quizá deba añadir que su dentadura es una de las cuales más me sorprende y agrada inspeccionar. Según veo en su expediente solo ha tenido una carie desde su adolescencia. Lo que sí recomiendo es cambiar el café por algo que manche menos los dientes...

-están muy manchados?

-no, no, sin embargo no iría nada mal mantener su color original, no cree?

-buen punto...

-bueno, muchas gracias por su visita. Puede pasar a la recepción

-gracias, doctora

-no hay de qué- me sonrió honestamente y yo le respondí

Mi consulta fue gratuita hoy. Salí del consultorio luego de convenir otra cita para hasta dentro de otros tres meses y me dirigía a mi auto cuando la vi de nuevo. Es como si hubiera salido de la nada y caminaba pensativa hacia mí, hasta que alzó la vista y me vio.

-hola, Hermione. Nos encontramos de nuevo- le sonreí

-ah, hola Jonathan. Cómo estás?

-bien, y tú?

-bien, gracias

-no te había visto, siempre es como si salieras de la nada... de seguro el pito del dentista me afectó mucho- reí

-ah, seguramente. Dentista, dijiste, vienes de ese consultorio?- señaló el local

-sí. Voy allí desde que tenía 13... lo conoces?

-sí, bastante

-también vas allí?- rio un poco

-no precisamente, es el consultorio de mis padres...

-oh, claro! con razón la doctora Granger se me hacía conocida...! entonces tales padres tal hija? también eres dentista?

-jajaja oh, no, para nada. Trabajo en... trabajo en leyes

-abogada? vaya! aunque creo que no me extraña mucho, definitivamente no te ves como dentista

-y cómo me veías?

-quizá como historiadora, o incluso escritora... te gusta leer, verdad?

-muchísimo

-ves? no estaba tan perdido... entonces vas a saludar a tus padres?

-de hecho también tengo una cita con ellos. Les gusta mantener mi dentadura bajo su dominio...

No pude evitar reír.

-sí, lo imagino. Perdona, no te estoy atrasando, o sí?

-no, de hecho voy con 15min de adelanto...

-ah, lástima. Te iba a invitar a un café, pero no tienes tiempo suficiente...

-oh, no deberías molestarte...

-no es una molestia, en lo absoluto, de hecho tengo la idea de que podría disfrutar una buena charla contigo. Qué dices? quedamos algún día?

-si lo pones de esa manera, creo que no estaría mal...

-oh, entonces, tienes celular?

-oh, no... uhm, donde trabajo hay demasiada... ehm, ese tipo de dispositivos no están permitidos. Pero puedo darte el teléfono de mi apartamento...

-de acuerdo- saqué mi celular y comencé a apuntar su teléfono.

..

* * *

Estos son los links de descarga para ver el croquis de la casa:

Primer nivel: view/?5bc7stdsc7iq19z

Segundo nivel: view/?ytut12kyxaemjov

Tercer nivel: view/?rbp65jkzpgfvfrr

Al ser algo hecho rápidamente y para guía de la historia, las dimensiones están mal 'dibujadas', aunque las distancias métricas no tanto...

en todo caso, usen la imaginación XD

nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Everybody Talks…too much**

-Jonathan! Compañero! Dinos, dinos, quién era la chica con la que cenaste el viernes pasado en Luigi's?

-una chica?

Rodé mis ojos. Definitivamente, déjenle a Mike y Robert para hacerme la vida imposible. Les entregué un par de cervezas y puse en Mute el home theatre.

-algún problema con que salga con alguien?

-no, al contrario. Luego de que Michelle y tú terminaran, pensamos que habrías vuelto gay…

-por qué? Gay? Yo?

-bueno, diste a entender que ya no te interesaban las mujeres…- tuve que alzar la ceja ante eso

-solo porque no les seguí el juego de ir a un bar y terminar en una cama desconocida con quién sabe quién…

-aguafiestas! -Intervino Mike-, sabes que habían tres chicas esa noche? Tres! Y no pudimos ir con ellas porque la tercera quedaba sola!

-… además,- continué- tengo que dar un ejemplo positivo para mis hermanas, uno que determine que no todos los hombres son iguales…

-oooooh! Es cierto! Tenemos que hacer que Em y Lizzie no pierdan la fe en el género masculino!-dijo Rob con pose de super héroe

-cómo? Cortaron con sus novios?

-y aunque así fuera,- le tiré con fuerza un cojín- no permitiré que ustedes dos influencien erróneamente a mis hermanas

-ingrato!- Mike fingió un sollozo

-oh, solo olvida a las gemelas! Desde un principio sabías que estaban fuera de tu alcance!- Rob tomó un sorbo de su cerveza-, el punto aquí es Johny y su nueva amiga. Suéltalo todo- me dijo

Tuve que resignarme a hablar.

-se llama Hermione, es abogada, siente pasión por la lectura, es hija única de mis dentistas…

-whoa! Espera! Es hija de tus dentistas, a los cuales conoces desde los trece, y nunca la habías conocido?

-estudió en un internado en Escocia- dije encogiendo mis hombros

-y cómo es? Físicamente, obvio- preguntó Mike

-castaña, rizos, ojos café, piel clara, delgada, como 1,70 de estatura, y se graduó en el 2005, así que supongo tendrá como 25 ó 26 años

-Y?

-cómo 'y'?

-dimensiones hombre! Copa, cintura, caderas!

-pues….eres un enfermo- Rob se rio

-eso ya lo sé, entonces?

-uhmmm, copa 36B? muy bonita cintura, y caderas regulares

-es bonita?

-bastante. Y muy inteligente también

-te gusta?

-es una mujer atractiva e inteligente, sí

-el partido ya comienza!- Rob me acaba de salvar de la continuación de el incómodo cuestionario-, vamos Murray!

Pero yo no veía el partido. En mi mente estaba recordando lo sucedido ese viernes por la noche.

_La había llamado a su residencia y dejé un mensaje con mi número telefónico para que me devolviera la llamada._

_Estaba jugando con Whisky y mi láser cuando mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo._

_-Hermione, hola_

_-hola Jonathan. Descubrí tu mensaje, generalmente no recibo así que me extrañó_

_-ya, te llamaba para ver si tenías algún día libre esta semana. Quizá querrías ir a tomar algo o a charlar…_

_-uhmm, claro. Creo que el viernes puedo a partir de las 17_

_-cena, entonces. Te gusta la comida italiana?_

_-bastante_

_-conozco un restaurante bueno, cerca de Holland Park. Dónde vives? Paso por vos?_

_-…, te parece si quedamos en la intersección de Exton St. Y Cornwall Rd.?_

_-claro. A qué hora te espero?_

_-a las 18 exactas estaría perfecto, casual?_

_-de acuerdo. Entonces te veo. Buenas noches, Hermione_

_-buenas noches, Jonathan_

_Como prometí, el viernes esperé en la dirección convenida. No era una cita declarada, aunque bien podría pasar por una. Al salir del trabajo me había ido a mi apartamento y me había duchado y cambiado de ropa, y dado de comer a Whisky. Ahora estaba recostado contra mi carro, vistiendo tonalidades claras. No entiendo en qué momento llegó, pero de repente ya estaba casi al frente mío, como salida de la nada y vistiendo un vestido floreado bajo su abrigo largo._

_-hola Jonathan, no estuviste esperando mucho, verdad?- miró su reloj de pulsera_

_-para nada. Aunque sí me sorprende tu puntualidad, no son las mujeres quienes duran mucho arreglándose?_

_-sí, pero yo prefiero algo más sencillo_

_-ya lo creo, te ves bien_

_-gracias, tú no te ves tan mal…_

_Conversamos durante horas mientras hacíamos nuestra orden y comíamos._

_-entonces, derecho, eh? Te gustan las leyes o defender a los demás?_

_-defender a los demás sabiendo cómo y que sea legal. Detesto a los que se creen superiores a los demás por cuestiones como linaje o dinero, cuando en realidad todos somos iguales. Incluso las criaturas no humanas tienen derechos y no tienen por qué sufrir por la acción de otros…- hablaba con tanta pasión que hasta sus ojos brillaban resaltando unas manchitas doradas cercanas a las pupilas_

_-wow. Con tanta pasión, eras la primera de tu clase, verdad?- se sonrojó visiblemente_

_-algo así- se removió en el asiento y no pude evitar reírme un poco_

_-no puedo creerlo! Vamos, dime cuál fue tu promedio?_

_-nota perfecta- se sonrojó aún más y yo me quedé sorprendido_

_-en serio? Increíble! Y pensar que yo apenas pude llegar al cuarto lugar con una A…_

_-oh cierto, solo hemos hablado de mi; qué me dices de ti?- me sonrió y me di cuenta de que había cambiado los papeles fácilmente_

_-bueno… yo soy un cliente de tus padres- dije bromeando y ella se dio cuenta-_

_-vamos, en qué trabajas? Cómo es tu familia?_

_-veamos… soy CPA pero trabajo en auditoría en la BBC, en el colegio no era un genio académico pero sí tenía promedios buenos, tengo 26 cumplidos el 21 de enero; mi padre es restaurador en el museo y mi madre tiene un bachillerato en historia pero se dedica al hogar y a mis dos hermanas menores_

_-qué edad tienen tus hermanas?_

_-cumplirán diecisiete el 27 de agosto. _

_-son gemelas_

_-mhm- asentí-, Emma y Elizabeth, un par de diablillos con aspecto angélico- reí y ella me acompañó-. El tiempo pasa muy rápido… ya este año comienzan su último curso de colegio y el próximo irán a la universidad…_

_-y ya decidieron qué van a estudiar?_

_-Em quiere ser escritora, así que se va por literatura; y Liz quiere ser dentista_

_-irán a la misma universidad?_

_-no, lo cual me asombra un poco. Es raro verlas tomar caminos separados_

_-pero de todas maneras se tienen la una a la otra,- la volví a ver curioso y sorprendido- un amigo tenía un gemelo. Eran los más escandalosos del colegio, y en mi último año Fred falleció. George no volvió a ser el mismo…_

_-…, lo siento mucho._

_-gracias, pero ya pasaron ocho años. George se casó y tiene un hijo llamado Fred. Hay que seguir adelante- su mirada era un poco lejana, como si el mensaje no fuera para mí, sino más bien para ella_

_-tienes razón, uno debe seguir adelante. Por eso, hay que seguir con el postre!- la hice olvidar el oscuro tema que habíamos tocado y me devolvió una mirada agradecida-, yo me voy por la copa de helados mixtos, tú?_

_La vi inspeccionar la carta con rapidez y concentración._

_-creo que la copa también, pero la de helado de vainilla con topping de sirope de chocolate._

_Llamamos al mesero e hicimos nuestra orden._

_-antes hablaste de derechos de criaturas no humanas- se tensó casi imperceptiblemente-, entonces eres una amante de los animales? Tienes un zoológico de mascotas?-relajó su postura un poco_

_-no tengo un zoológico, pero sí un gato llamado Crookshanks y una lechuza llamada Basil_

_-esperaba que dijeras un perro, no una lechuza. Yo también tengo una gata, se llama Whisky_

_-Whisky? Es en serio?- me miró escéptica y sonrisa divertida_

_-no es tan mal nombre, va con su pelaje ambarino y la forma en que se mueve. Es una persa… de hecho aquí ando una foto- saqué mi celular y le mostré una fotografía de la bola de pelos_

_-es hermosa. Yo no ando imágenes de Crookshanks, pero el pobre es feo- casi me muero de la risa-_

_-pobre gato, si así es como su ama opina de él…_

_-no!-me dio una palmada suave en el brazo por sobre la mesa-, yo quiero mucho a Crookshanks! Lo tengo desde que tenía catorce, nadie lo quería comprar al pobre. La señora me lo dejó en una ganga._

_-vaya! Pobre gato de verdad… y cómo es?_

_-es… casi anaranjado, nariz chata, malhumorado, y muy peludo. Y extremadamente inteligente- en ese momento el mesero llegó con nuestros helados_

_Mi copa traía la usual combinación de tres bolas de helado en tres sabores diferentes: fresa, vainilla, y limón, con topping de pistacho. No tardé mucho en atacarlo con la cucharilla larga._

_-no hay como la simplicidad de la vainilla- comentó ella mientras iba por una segunda cucharada_

_-lo dices como si hace mucho no comieras helado_

_-lo he hecho, solo que de una clase distinta. El otro es increíble, pero no tiene la sencillez de éste_

_-y el de chocolate?_

_-el de chocolate es solo para de vez en cuando, una forma de saciar algo. Ahora, el chocolate, como este topping por ejemplo, __solo reafirma la sencillez de la vainilla. Creo que si tuvieran personalidades, el chocolate sería arrogante y ostentoso mientras la vainilla sería humilde y elegante, pero no menos sobresaliente._

_-es una manera muy interesante de verlo- dije pensativo-, en mi opinión no hay como la vainilla, pero también está la fresa..._

_-la fresa, cierto. No podemos dejar de lado a la fresa- dijo con una sonrisilla-, la fresa es el complemento de la vainilla. No es ostentosa ni arrogante, y tampoco sobresaliente, pero brinda romance y calidez_

_-mientras la fresa es más honrada y romántica, el chocolate es más...lujurioso?_

_Ella se rio, pero de igual manera asintió hacia mi ocurrencia._

_-exacto. Aunque no había pensado en esa cualidad del chocolate- eso me hizo sonrojar y desviar mi mirada rápidamente mientras sentía mis mejillas calentarse_

_Ya eran por ahí de las 21 cuando la llevé a la misma esquina donde habíamos quedado. Por mí, habría sido más seguro llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa, pero ella insistió en que no había problema alguno en dejarla en esa calle. Luego de despedirnos y de acordar volver a salir en otra ocasión, ella bajó del carro y caminó hasta perderse entre la penumbra. Solo entonces decidí emprender el camino a casa._

Federer ganó de nuevo, luego de dos años sin el título. Tuve que evitar que Mike le tirara la botella de vidrio de la cerveza a mi pantalla...

...

El sábado siguiente desperté más temprano y me fui a mi rutina de natación en el club. Luego me fui por los diarios y a Baskerville's. Ella me estaba esperando allí, en mi mesa, leyendo un libro mientras bebía sorbos de su taza de té. Ese sabado no tenía más planes en mi agenda, pues mi familia se había ido de viaje a Irlanda por tres días y yo no podía acompañarlos. Ella sí tenía planes de almorzar con sus padres, y habían quedado en reunirse en el consultorio.

Así que esa mañana charlamos nuevamente, esta vez de hobbies y otras cosas, y luego la llevé al consultorio. Al despedirnos quedamos en vernos de nuevo el viernes siguiente a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar: la intersección.

...

-hola Henry

-ah, hola Evelyn- dije apenas levantando mi mirada de la pantalla de mi ordenador, donde estaba revisando datos importantes para la junta de hoy en la tarde-. Necesitabas algo?

-no exactamente- dejó de recostarse en el marco de la puerta y se acercó a mi escritorio-, solo me preguntaba si tenías algo qué hacer hoy por la noche...

-en realidad sí, tengo que acostarme temprano para levantarme mañana temprano y venir a trabajar

-sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero

-sigh no puedo esta noche

-y mañana?

-mañana es jueves, verdad?- ella asintió-, mañana no puedo

-no te creo, dime cuál sería la razón por la cual mañana no puedes

-bueno, aunque no es de tu incumbencia, quedé con mis hermanas para ir al cine- seguí revisando datos cada vez más molesto por su intromisión

-entonces el viernes

-tampoco puedo

-no te creo. Te esperaré en 3O's a las 7, ponte sexy- salió sin escuchar lo que le había dicho y cerrando con fuerza la puerta de mi despacho-.

El viernes por la noche me divertí como nunca en el centro de juegos de un centro comercial. Hermione resultó ser realmente competitiva en el jockey de mesa y en el futbolito. Luego dejamos los juegos de mesa y nos fuimos por uno de baile. El tiempo pasó realmente rápido y pronto nos vimos comiendo pizza en un puesto familiar en White City para luego irla a dejar en la esquina usual. Quedamos en que la mañana siguiente nos veríamos en Baskerville's y llevaríamos un cuadernillo de crucigramas para hacer.

...

-Jona, cariño, podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa?

-claro mamá- tomé los tenedores y cuchillos de la gaveta-

Em y Liz estaban sentadas en el desayunador cortando cebolla y pimientos verdes. Papá estaba viendo el noticiero en el salón contiguo.

-cariño, ya va casi año y medio desde que lo tuyo con Chase terminara, no has pensado en otra chica?- claro, mi madre 'directo al grano', como siempre. Y no ayudaba en lo absoluto que Liz y Em se rieran

-claro, Johny, no vas a darnos sobrinitos algún día?

-aunque claro, habrá que preguntar antes VikThomas acerca de la chica del viernes por la noche en Luigi's...- movieron las cejas sugestivamente y con sonrisas maliciosas mientras yo entrecerraba mis ojos y fruncía el ceño en respuesta. Así que así fue como Rob se enteró de mi salida con Hermione la semana antepasada.

-cómo? has estado saliendo con alguien y no nos habías contado?

-en esos momentos solo nos habíamos encontrado una vez...- dije tratado de dejar de lado el tema

-dijiste 'habíamos', eso quiere decir que se han visto más de una vez después de eso, no?- sonrió aún más Em. Rayos, sí que detesto esa percepción suya...!

-tal vez ella sea con quien quiera compartir esa mansión en Knightsbridge...- añadió Liz

-cómo? has estado saliendo con alguien y qué con una mansión en Knightsbridge?- exclamó mi madre, al fondo se escuchó cómo mi padre bajaba el volumen al televisor para escuchar mejor

-está bien, por lo visto no puedo mantener algunas cosas en secreto por un tiempo...- el aura asesina iba dirigido a mis hermanas, quienes volvieron a lo suyo de inmediato-; Hermione, su nombre es Hermione Granger. Es la hija de los doctores Granger, abogada, y hemos salido varias veces ya... y en cuanto a la casa... es cierto, es bastante grande...

-es inmensa!

-increíble! es...

-es grande-interrumpí a las gemelas de nuevo-, y necesita varios arreglos... POR ESO pensaba decirle a papá la noticia en el momento en el que fuera mía definitivamente. Así podríamos trabajar en ella como un proyecto privado...

-cuál mansión?- papá se acercó a la cocina-

-la casa de los Burnwell en Knightsbridge- con eso lo dije todo, sabía que papá quería trabajar en esa casa desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no se lo habían permitido: ninguna agencia inmobiliaria estaba dispuesta a pagar por los honorarios profesionales de la restauración de esa casona-; se supone que era una _sorpresa_- enfaticé la palabra para que mis hermanas se encogieran ante el error cometido-, pero supongo que ya no cuenta...

-la casona?-dijo sin aliento como un niño con gran ilusión

-sí. Solo tengo que pagar cinco cuotas más para que esté a mi nombre.

Si hay algo en lo que mi papá no se parece a mi mamá es en la brevedad de los cuestionarios. En este caso, no hizo muchas preguntas respecto a la casa y cambió el tema de charla de mamá. Con el primer punto, él sabía que de todas formas trabajaría en la casona más adelante, por lo que preguntar detalles ahora sería una tontera para aumentar ansias; y con lo segundo, se logró que mamá se distrajera lo suficiente como para que no continuara su interrogatorio alusivo a Hermione.

-por qué no invitamos a los den...

-NO

-ok- se encogió Liz

...

Estaba revisando unos estados financieros mientras bebía de mi botella con agua cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió de repente y con cierta fuerza.

-Henry! por qué me dejaste plantada el viernes por la noche? quedamos en que nos veríamos en 3O's a las 19 y nunca llegaste!

-quedamos?- levanté la mirada y la clavé en ella-yo te había dicho que no podía el viernes por la noche. Que tú no quisieras escuchar lo que te había dicho no es mi problema. Yo ya tengo mi propia agenda y me gusta seguirla. Muchas gracias por tu visita, supongo que ya sabes por dónde salir...- le señalé la puerta-, estoy ocupado

-y no piensas cambiar a otra fecha entonces? dudo que todas las semanas tengas ocupadas las noches

-Evelyn, no quería llegar a esto, pero no tengo un interés de ese tipo en ti. Somos compañeros de empresa y eso me ha bastado durante los dos años que llevo trabajando aquí. Así que lo siento mucho si de alguna manera te he dado a entender que mis intenciones eran más que las de un simple colega.

-eres gay, eso es todo verdad?- claro, la cara de la desesperación. Rodé mis ojos y me quedé en silencio para ver qué otra locura inventaba-, eso es! eres gay! por eso no me prestas atención!

-no sé de dónde sacas todo eso, pero supongo que tiene una excelente imaginación- dije tranquilamente-. No soy gay. Solo porque prefiera a otra mujer no me hace ser gay. Ahora retírate de mi oficina, al menos yo tengo trabajo qué hacer. Gracias.

La ignoré y seguí con mi trabajo. Ella salió dando un portazo.

El día continuó en silencio, como debería ser. A la hora del almuerzo salí y muchos de los empleados se quedaron en silencio de repente. Eso me molestó y decidí no esperar a mi grupo de compañía usual. Pero justo en ese momento mi celular sonó y el número era desconocido.

-hola?

-Jonathan, cómo estás?- sonreí instantáneamente

-Hermione, bien y tú?

-bien, gracias. No estás ocupado, verdad?

-para nada, apenas acaba de comenzar mi período de almuerzo. Por?

-pues... te iba a preguntar si me podrías acompañar a comprar un celular. Me temo que mis padres están presionándome para mantener más comunicación cuando estoy fuera de casa y, bueno, pensé que sería bueno también para cuando quedáramos... ya sabes...

-claro, claro. Dónde estás? paso por ti? de hecho, podrías disculparme unos momentos?

-uhm, claro...

Corrí hasta donde se encontraba mi jefe.

-Sr. Parkins, ya le he enviado el reporte y mis tareas, cree que pueda retirarme por hoy? le prometo que estaré en contacto por si me necesita...

-ah, Dawson, sí, me llegó. Muy buen trabajo.

-gracias, sr.

-... retirarte por hoy dijiste?

-sí.

-bueno, si es solo por hoy entonces no hay problema alguno. Siempre y cuando sea la única vez por lo que queda del mes.

-claro

-bueno, ve entonces

-gracias, Sr., que pase buena tarde

-sí, igualmente

Volvió corriendo a mi oficina y fui guardando lo mío.

-perdona, ya estoy de vuelta

-tranquilo.

-dónde me dijiste que estabas?

-en el Big Ben.

-de acuerdo. Entonces no te muevas de allí, que ya llego, de acuerdo?

-pero no tienes trabajo qué hacer?

-no, hoy salgo temprano- cerré mi oficina mientras todos me veían curiosos-. Y tú tienes trabajo hoy?

-uh, no, hoy tengo feriado

-feriado?

-uhm, sí, es que en la oficina nos manejamos de manera diferente y con otro calendario...- dijo con prisa

-ah, bueno, eso lo explica todo. Bueno, te veo luego, vale?

-claro, nos vemos...

Salí con prisa de las oficinas y luego a mi coche. Esa tarde tuvimos almuerzo en Pizza Hut y luego fuimos a comprar un celular y una línea telefónica sencilla para ella. Al anochecer descubrí que ella no funcionaba mucho con la tecnología, tuve que enseñarle a como usar al menos lo básico del aparato.

* * *

Hola!

lo siento si me atrasé mucho subiendo este cap. Pero les puedo decir que tendrán que esperar al menos dos semanas entre cada cap, las ideas hay que maquinarlas y ponerlas bien en el papel...!

Espero que éste cap les haya gustado lo suficiente. Por favor, comenten...!

Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: Meet the...  
**

Me faltan ya solo dos meses para que la propiedad de Knightsbridge me pertenezca al 100%. Durante los dos meses y medio pasados sucedieron varias cosas…

Quizá la más relevante es referida a Hermione.

Me doy vuelta en mi cama mientras sonrío como idiota ante el recuerdo.

_-conseguí entradas para ver la inauguración de los juegos olímpicos London 2012. Quieres ir conmigo?_

_-oh, en serio? No sería injusto que me lleves a mí y no a alguien más cercano?_

_-para nada. En realidad me gustaría ir contigo a este evento. No le he ofrecido la oportunidad a nadie más…- se sonrojó un poco_

_-de acuerdo. Iré contigo..._

Esa misma noche la rutina había cambiado y ella me dejó llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa y sucedió lo que tarde o temprano sabíamos que sucedería: la besé. Por supuesto, mis hermanas no saben nada, tampoco mis amigos. Me he encargado de que las cosas estén calmadas antes de que ella y yo decidamos dar la noticia.

Después de esa noche, la mañana siguiente fue un poco extraña. En lugar de pasar la usual mañana sabatina en Baskerville's, ella me esperaba con un picnic en un parque en la zona de Welling. Luego de esa nueva situación pasamos más tiempo juntos, salíamos casi cuatro días a la semana. No siempre a restaurantes, hay veces que ibamos a mi apartamento y veíamos películas, o vamos a bailar (bailar con ella es una experiencia divertida)...

_-tengo tickets para ir a ver Nabucco en el Covent Garden, este miércoles a las 7. Quieres ir conmigo?-le acaricié el cabello bajo su abrazo mientras veíamos Sherlock Holmes en mi pantalla._

_-Verdi? suena perfecto... aunque ahora tendré que ir a buscar un vestido formal_

_-no necesitas hacerlo, si quieres entonces solo le doy los tickets a mis padres y nosotros vamos a otra cosa_

_-muy tarde, Dawson. Además quiero arreglarme y quiero verte en tuxedo_

_-eso es todo? verme en tuxedo? y yo que pensé que de verdad querías ver la ópera...- me reí con ella_

Mike y Rob estaban sospechando de mi agenda. También Liz y Em. Pero yo ignoraba sus insinuaciones olímpicamente y cambiaba el tema tan pronto como la oportunidad se diera. Hermione también me había comentado acerca de su mejor amigo Harry. Agente, me había dicho, de una agencia de seguridad privada; y parecía que él estaba sospechando y que le había preguntado que si tenía algún problema, algún enemigo que no le dejara hablar y que la obligaba a tener la agenda secreta.

_No pude evitar reir ante la idea del tal Potter._

_-es paranoico?_

_-jajaja no, para nada. Simplemente ha tenido muchos enemigos durante su vida... _

_-wow... pero creo que sí tenía razón en algo_

_-ah sí? como en qué, oh gran secuestrador...?_

_-en que no te dejaría hablar...- simplemente la tomé en mis brazos y comencé otra sesión de besos y caricias con mi hermosa novia secreta_

Muchas veces también nos dedicamos solo a estar en mi sala, con un café a mano, leyendo un libro. O dormidos los dos en el sofá.

-_Jonathan, qué es esto?- alzó la resma impresa con la historia de mi hermana. La historia de mi hermana... el color se fue de mi rostro_

_-la historia de mi hermana! se supone que debía leerla hacía _ meses! me va a matar...!_

_-ya veo- leyó un poco-, está muy bien redactada. Te importa si la leo?_

_-uhm, se supone que debía hacerle anotaciones y puntos de vista del lector para que ella corrigiera algunas cosas antes de su publicación. Está sin terminar, así que..._

_-ya veo... déjame leerla! te prometo que para la noche ya la tendré terminada y revisada con anotaciones_

_-... si así lo quieres...- le entregué el chocolate caliente por el cual había ido a la cocina-. Pero de seguro puedes terminarla para entonces? son muchas páginas..._

_-oh, esto no es nada. Durante el colegio solía leer mucho más..._

_-hmm, está bien. Pero entonces lo leeremos juntos, en algún momento debería cumplir con el favor que Em me pidió_

_-es cierto, deberías- acentuó divertida_

_Y nos sentamos toda la tarde hasta las 20hrs leyendo la novela de Em mientras Hermione hacía anotaciones en los espacios con su caligrafía nítida. Al final estábamos tan cansados que nos quedamos dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente._

Es curioso, si Rob y Mike nos vieran en una de nuestras rutinas, dirían que más que una pareja de novios parecemos un matrimonio de viejos con ya muchos años de casados... la idea se me antojaba, locamente.

_-cómo estuvo tu trabajo hoy?- me encargué de preparar té mientras ella cortaba en tajadas un pastel de semillas que habíamos comprado en el camino_

_-fue espantoso. He estado trabajando en un caso de ya varios años contra el maltrato animal y estoy a punto de ganarlo, pero entonces llega uno de estos millonarios que usufructan de ello y trata de sacar una cláusula inválida desde hace varios años, haciendo que el jurado comience a dudar de mi trabajo! ahora tengo que revisar y documentar el por qué lo mío es válido y no esa cláusula, así como también hacer un enfoque más profundo y global de la situación que me dé el gane ante los puristas..._

_-se ve complicado...- le hice un poco de masajes en los hombros para relajarla un poco_

_-lo es... pero ya estoy en la recta final y ese fue un golpe desesperado por parte de ellos. Nada me detiene ahora salvo varias horas de trabajo extra..._

_-estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Vamos, el té ya está listo...- la tomé de la mano y fuimos hasta la mesa para cenar-_

El teléfono sonó y no tardé en contestarlo.

-hola cariño- la voz de mi mamá sonó por el auricular

-hola ma- bostecé- cómo sabías que estaba en casa?

-no lo sabía, llamé pues tu celular está apagado

Lo revisé. Cierto, ya no tenía batería...

-no, es solo que se descargó durante la noche

-ah, ya. Bueno, llamé para decirte que Em y Lizzie van en camino a tu apartamento. Me dijeron que como no contestabas, entonces que probablemente habrías olvidado que tenías una agenda qué cumplir el día de hoy...

-ugh, cierto. Ya son las 10. Entonces me iré a alistar... aún está en pie lo de la semana que viene?

-por supuesto. Además ellas no quieren algo tan grande como lo del año pasado, recuerdas todo ese bullicio? 

-claro. Fue incómodo tener a toda esa gente allí. Esta vez solo van Jane y Samantha, verdad?

-sí. Y por dicha esta vez cayó durante tus vacaciones, no me gustaría que estuvieras pidiendo faltar ese día por el cumpleaños de las chicas

-cierto. Bueno, mamá, te dejo. Tengo que ducharme y alistarme para cuando lleguen...- el timbre sonó-, o tal vez ya es muy tarde.

-jaja bueno, un beso, ciao.

Abrí la puerta principal luego de fijarme que fueran ellas y las dejé pasar.

-te sacamos de la cama?

-algo así, mamá llamó- mostré el teléfono que aún tenía en mi mano-. No traveseen mucho, voy a alistarme

-okaaaa!- dijeron en coro y se dirigieron a jugar con el PS3.

Pero con ellas las cosas no podían ir siempre tan tranquila y limpiamente como uno deseara: Liz encontró la resma de la historia de Em junto con todas las anotaciones y de inmediato notaron los dos diferentes tipos de caligrafía y al final del documento las notas extra junto con la firma de Hermione. Así que, en cuanto salí del cuarto, me esperaban ellas dos con sonrisas pícaras y mostrándome el documento; solo eso bastó para que se me fuera el color del rostro. Hermione me iba a matar...

-entonces… quién es Hermione?

-no lo dejarán así como así, verdad?- les pregunté

-ya nos conoces

-el hecho de que haya cosas aquí que definitivamente no son tuyas nos lleva a pensar que ella y tú son cercanos… así que…

-… invítala a la fiesta

-ahora

-y de esa manera no tendrás cómo excusarte

-la semana que viene

-pero antes…

-dinos, quién es?

-es de quien nos habías contado hace unos meses?

-ehh, sí, es ella… pero no hemos hecho las cosas oficiales porque llevamos poco tiempo _juntos_ y queríamos ver si funcionaba algo así entre nosotros dos.

-ah

-bueno, no importa, invítala. Me gustaría hablar con ella de lo del libro, las anotaciones que hizo son muy buenas- dijo Em hojeando la resma rápidamente

-uh, digamos que ella lee bastante…

-ya lo sabemos, más de la mitad de los libros que están en ese librero no son tuyos. Eso estaba lleno de aire hace poco y sabemos que tú no desarrollarías aún más esa pasión por la lectura de la noche a la mañana- volví a ver el librero que ciertamente antes solo tenía un jarrón y un par de vasos sucios

-entonces, qué estás esperando? Llámala y dile lo de la fiesta!- me apresuró Liz

Lo hice. Tampoco es como si tuviera otra opción.

-hola Jona

-Hermione, uhm, no te desperté, verdad?- su risa resonó en el auricular y me sonrojé y golpeé mentalmente ante la semejante estupidez que dije

-perdona, jajaja, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso luego de tanto tiempo de estar juntos…

-uhm… sí, ehm..

-ya, tranquilo…. Para qué me llamabas? No podrás ir a lo del viernes?- sonaba algo decepcionada por la idea, lo cual me alegró demasiado

-ah, no, no es eso… recuerdas que te había dicho que mis hermanas vendrían hoy? Y lo de la historia que me ayudaste a revisar?- escuché su asentimiento- pues resulta que también descubrieron la biblioteca que estás comenzando a armar en mi librero y quieren saber si tienes algo qué hacer el veintisiete por la tarde…

-el veintisiete? Espera, descubrieron lo nuestro?

-algo así. Aún tengo que advertirles que no le digan nada a mi madre- les forcé a jurar en silencio y levantaron sus manos derechas como si fueran scouts-…

-sigh supongo que era muy obvio que tu biblioteca no crecería tan repentinamente, no?- se escuchaba divertida, eso era bueno-solo era cuestión de tiempo. Estoy de vacaciones esa semana, así que sí podré ir. Es su cumpleaños?

-sí, y este año se volvieron demasiado caprichosas. Estás segura de que todo está bien así?

-como te dije antes, era cuestión de tiempo. Quizá sí me habría gustado esperar un poco más- me iba alejando hacia mi habitación para seguir con la charla lejos de Em y Liz- para conocer a tu familia como tal, pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo lo mismo un mes antes, un mes después…

-claro. Entonces, paso por ti ese lunes en la tarde?

-sí. No es algo formal, verdad?

-oh no, para nada. Solo estarán mis padres y dos amigas de Em y Liz, así que realmente no hay problema. Pero si necesitas una guía, casual estaría bien…

-bueno, casual. Y nos vemos mañana entonces?

-definitivamente. Bueno, te dejo porque me están presionando mucho aquí…- escuchaba los golpes en la puerta de mi recámara-

-está bien. Te quiero, un beso. Cuídate

-yo también te quiero, cuídate tú también. Bye

-bye

Colgué y abrí la puerta molesto para que dejaran de tocar. Solo atinaron a sonreír culpables.

-entonces?

-dijo que está bien… el lunes la llevaré a casa

-entonces… son novios?

Ambos estábamos nerviosos. Ayer nos fuimos de compras y llevamos cada uno un par de presentes para Em y Liz. Yo le había dicho que no era necesario que llevara ella, que ambos podríamos haber compartido la factura de mis regalos, pero ya sabía yo que no daría su brazo a torcer. Esa era parte de su actitud que más me gustaba, nunca se rendía y su terquedad era linda a veces.

-crees que les guste?- sabía que no se refería a los regalos ni a mis hermanas-

-sí. Definitivamente- le tomé de la mano y la estreché un poco para darle seguridad, luego volví a poner mi concentración en conducir el auto-.

-y a ellas?

-ellas están muy ansiosas por conocerte. La sorpresa sería para los demás… por cierto, cómo van las cosas de tu lado?

-sigh Harry sigue escéptico. Ahora fue con su preocupación a la familia de su esposa Ginny, los Weasley que han sido amigos nuestros desde el colegio, y todos están interesados en mis desapariciones. Lo que sí me sorprende es que no hayan dado contigo- terminó con una risilla-

-hmm debería preocuparme de ser así? Mira que antes con un detective la tenía complicada, pero ahora con toda una familia detrás de mí…- se rio de buena gana-

-no te preocupes. No te harán nada, si lo hicieran tendrían que vérselas conmigo. Pero para evitar cualquier problema, será mejor que los reúna a todos y les diga el por qué de mis desapariciones de los lunes, miércoles, y viernes por la noche, y sábados por la mañana…

-qué mal que no sean de 24/7- me sentía feliz, para qué negarlo?

-sí, realmente es una pena…

Llegamos y la ayudé a bajar del carro, como siempre. Ella llevó sus presentes y yo cargué con los míos. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, así que entramos silenciosamente y dejamos los presentes junto a los demás que estaban en la mesilla del vestíbulo, colgamos los abrigos y cerramos la puerta.

Apenas eran las 14 y se escuchaba a mis padres en el jardín y a Em y Liz con sus amigas riendo en su habitación. Llevé a Hermione hasta la cocina y le serví un vaso con refresco. En la mesa había un pastel ya casi en su punto de enfriamiento y el lustre estaba ya listo, solo faltaba aplicarlo.

Cuando mamá llegó a la cocina corriendo porque había olvidado preparar el pastel, Hermione y yo ya estábamos dándole los últimos retoques con el lustre y ella había escrito "Em y Liz" con otro color y su bella caligrafía. No tardó en exclamar de la sorpresa.

-Henry Jonathan Dawson! Cómo se te ocurre llegar así sin avisar!- me reprendió- y la señorita es?

Em y Liz no tardaron en llegar corriendo, sabiendo que Hermione estaría allí conmigo.

-Jonhy!

-mamá, Em, Liz. Ella es Hermione Granger- la tomé de la mano-, mi novia. 'Mione, mi mamá Mary Anne, y mis hermanas y cumpleañeras Emma y Elizabeth

-mucho gusto, Jonathan me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- les estrechó la mano-, y feliz cumpleaños Emma y Elizabeth.

-oh, es un gusto conocerte, Hermione. Si supieras la felicidad que me da saber que mi hijo ha encontrado a alguien que lo haga feliz…

-es recíproco, créame- y me volvió a ver sonriendo

-entonces tú eres Hermione! Me encantaron tus comentarios de mi historia- intervino Em-

-Johny, papá está en el patio, por qué no vas y lo ayudas? Y por favor dile a Jane y Sam que vengan a la cocina! Es reunión de mujeres

Hermione palideció un poco pero se unió al plan y se sentó tranquilamente en una silla mientras veía cómo Liz me sacaba a empujones.

-hola papá

-ah, hola Jonathan. Por qué no vienes y me ayudas a desenredar esto?- tenía en manos una cuerda para el toldo a medio armar-

-claro

-entonces, a qué se debió el grito de tu madre?- ahí venía, la parte incómoda del día

-uhm, pues, digamos que me encontró en la cocina con Hermione mientras terminábamos de alistar el pastel de las gemelas…

-ah, Hermione… quién es?

-es mi novia…

-novia? Eso es bueno. Es la elegida?

-pues, no lo sé. Apenas llevamos poco más de mes y medio saliendo como tales, así que… en todo caso, sí se siente diferente a con las anteriores.

-diferente?

-no sé. Como si…

-ah! Ahí están…- mamá interrumpió justo a tiempo- Jonathan, cariño, Hermione es una increíble joven. Me alegra demasiado que hayas encontrado a alguien como ella

-yo también, mamá. Dónde está ella?

-oh, Em y Lizzie se la llevaron con Jane y Sam al cuarto. Creo que querían interrogarla más a fondo, ya sabes, charla de chicas…- dijo como si nada, pero eso no eran buenas noticias

-ah, uhm, creo que mejor voy por ella, aún me falta presentársela a papá.

Y salí apresuré el paso hasta el cuarto de las gemelas y al mismo tiempo huir de mi madre.

* * *

**hola!**

**lamento haber durado tanto en subir este nuevo cap. La culpa es de la U, tengo varios proyectos de diseño que aún debo entregar PERO ya llevo casi 10 páginas escritas del prox cap, así que no se preocupen que tal vez a más tardar el viernes siguiente lo subo  
**

**espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, nos vemos!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Ya dentro de casa, retomé mi andar tranquilo y fui a la cocina por un par de vasos de té helado. De ahí al cuarto de mis hermanas.

Soy un hombre feliz. No sé si digo esto porque son los primeros meses de noviazgo, o por la imagen de Hermione sentada en la cama de Em hablando animadamente con mis hermanas y sus amigas.

-wow, entonces realmente no tuviste vida social durante la universidad…!

-ehm, no. La biblioteca me consumió totalmente- rieron juntas-. Oh, pero Emma, solo necesitas desarrollar algunas ideas y tratar de investigar un poco acerca de la historia del puente y el Londres del momento. Por lo demás ya tienes un buen comienzo.

-eso quiere decir que no dudará en comprarte el libro en cuanto salga- entré en la habitación y le ofrecí uno de los vasos a Hermione, quien lo tomó gustosa-. Veo que se están llevando bien

-Hermione es increíble!- dijo Jane, haciéndonos reír un poco

-y papá? Ya sabe?

-solo falta que la conozca- me senté al lado de mi novia-, lo habría presentado antes, pero ustedes la secuestraron

-y tú viniste en su rescate?

-por supuesto! Yo el caballero de brillante armadura vine por ella, pero me encontré con que las dos brujas y sus secuaces la sedujeron e hicieron de la hija de Helena una de ustedes.

-y cómo sabes que no era una bruja desde el comienzo?- me preguntó Liz con una sonrisa macabra

-exacto! A lo mejor te tiene hechizado!- intervino Samantha

-gasp es eso cierto, oh hija de Helena?- le pregunté teatralmente, haciéndola reír

-pues…-se removió un poco- quizá haya algo de magia en todo esto…- me sonrió abiertamente

-por supuesto- le pasé un brazo por la cintura-. Bueno, creo que ya vamos bajando todos. Papá ya estaba terminando de armar el toldo y el pastel está listo, así que podemos comenzar con la agenda de hoy?

-claro!

-ah, Jona, los regalos…

-cierto, los dejamos en el vestíbulo- se levantó y me haló hacia la puerta mientras los demás nos seguían

Hermione había comprado para Em una colección de obras de Shakespeare y para Liz una enciclopedia dental. Eran regalos singulares y enfocados hacia el estudio, pero mis hermanas los adoraron de inmediato.

Papá y mamá mantuvieron hablando a 'Mione por bastante tiempo, tanto así que la tarde _voló_ y ya nos encontrábamos sentados todos a la mesa para disfrutar de la cena.

...

Decidimos pasar al siguiente escalón de nuestra relación. Ese que incluye besos franceses y toqueteos _inocentes_. De alguna forma, eso también llegaba a incluir a Harry Potter y a Mike y Rob.

Harry Potter. Suena como si fuera el nombre de un súper héroe de esos de caricaturas, cómics, o libros para jóvenes. Harry resultó ser un chaval interesante. Su aspecto, de estatura no muy alta, pelo negro y desordenado, lentes redondos como del siglo pasado, y ojos verdes con una extraña cicatriz en la frente, no había sido en lo absoluto lo que yo me había imaginado como mejor amigo de 'Mione. Tampoco tenía mucho aspecto de detective o agente de seguridad, pues vestía con jeans y una simple camisa con un aún más sencillo saco. Tampoco andaba armado.

Qué puedo decir? Cuando lo conocí, pues Hermione me lo presentó en Luigi's, me parecía como si él no perteneciera al sitio. O sea, como un extranjero. Fue un encuentro bastante extraño. Yo esperaba que él hablara más, o que me enviara algún tipo de amenaza indirecta respecto a 'Mione, pero él solo quedó en silencio y hablamos poco. En realidad fue 'Mione quien hizo la mayor parte de la charla y nosotros solo le seguimos.

No es como si el ambiente hubiera sido hostil. Todo lo contrario, sin embargo ninguno de los dos tenía mucho qué decir. Nos conocimos, check. Él tiene esposa y están a punto de tener un hijo, check. La esposa es reportera y comentarista de deportes, enfocada en basketball, check. Quizá la parte más interesante fue cuando el nombre de Ronald Weasley salió a flote…

Ese nombre lo había escuchado ya un par de veces y bien que había preferido evitar el tema del exnovio de mi novia. Pero ahora la situación ameritaba resaltar la escena.

-_Hermione, Ron dice que lo lamenta mucho, y me mandó a decir que le gustaría que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes_

_-oh? Terminó con Romilda Vane?_

_-uhm, creo que nunca estuvieron juntos… ya sabes…_

_-Ronald es su nombre, no?- intervine sin emoción alguna- no es él tu…_

_-sí. Ronald es mi ex novio. Y Harry, por favor dile que si al pasado al que se refiere es a cuando éramos los tres el trío, entonces tal vez sea posible que vuelva a ser civil con él, sin embargo si se trata a lo de hace varios meses, entonces dile que no pierda el tiempo ni intente nada gracioso._

_-claro, yo le pasaré el mensaje. No te preocupes. Perdona, eh, Jonathan…_

_-no hay problema- pero la situación me había dado un trago amargo, cómo se le ocurría a ese pelirrojo decirle a la persona a la cual engañó con otra que quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes?! Aún recordaba la primera vez que me había topado con Hermione bajo la lluvia…- 'Mione, me pasas la pimienta?_

_Quizá mi tono había sido un poco frío, y ella se quedó helada durante unos momentos para luego pasarme el frasco en silencio. Más tarde hablaríamos del tema, pero antes tenía que calmarme un poco. 'Mione no tenía por qué pasarla mal debido a mi molestia, así que se relajó un poco cuando alcancé su mano y le di un corto apretón de disculpa._

_-entonces, Harry. Cuesta mucho atrapar a quienes sean que atrapas?_

_-sí, varias veces. Otras son demasiado tontos como para dejar muchas pistas. Pero últimamente no hay casos demasiado serios, así que eso permite que nos relajemos un poco, pero nunca demasiado…_

_-suena razonable, no vaya a ser que los tomen desprevenidos._

_-y tú en qué trabajas?_

_-soy auditor en la BBC. Así que no esperes que hayan historias muy emocionantes acerca de mi empleo- bromeé un poco-, pero muchas veces hay casos interesantes aunque siempre incluyan algo delictivo._

_-y estar en un escritorio te apasiona?_

_-en realidad es solo un empleo. Mi pasión es principalmente leer y a veces trabajar en mi casa con mi padre decorando y restaurando._

_-entonces por qué no te dedicaste a ello? Digo, tengo curiosidad_

_-es una pregunta válida, la verdad es que la contabilidad y la auditoría me gustan y no me molestan en lo absoluto. Es un empleo muy funcional pues se aprende un poco de todo, ya sea administración, finanzas, seguridad laboral, sistemas computacionales… etc. Es algo que fluye conmigo y hay armonía con ello, además no me imagino trabajando en cualquier otra cosa, no para vivir al menos. Me hice entender?_

_-bastante. Mi caso es el mismo. Lo que me apasiona es volar, uhm, pilotear- añadió a prisa-, pero no me imagino trabajando en ello, mientras que trabajar en el departamento es algo que he estado haciendo desde hace mucho y se ha hecho parte de mi vida…_

_-cómo? Trabajabas desde el colegio en el departamento?_

_-Harry tenía una manera de saber información acerca de un jefe y de su cartel, muy peligrosos. No sé si recuerdas una gran cantidad de asesinatos hace varios años… incendios, explosiones…_

_-ah, claro, claro… lo recuerdo perfectamente. Parecía que ni en casa se podía estar seguro. Entonces tú ayudaste a atraparlos?_

_-algo así. Él y varios de su séquito murieron durante el asalto…_

_-ya veo. Al menos no se corre el peligro de que escape de donde sea que lo hubieran encerrado de por vida…tenías historia con él?_

_-mis padres… fueron asesinados por él personalmente. Así que trataba de matarme a mí también, y yo…_

_-buscabas venganza?_

_-no. Pero muchas personas allegadas sufrían debido a él, así que me dispuse a tratar de detenerlo. Al final éramos él y yo solamente, y era él o yo… así que…_

_-…tuviste que hacerlo. Eso es todo. Lo mejor es no pensar mucho en ello y rogar porque algo parecido no vuelva a suceder-terminé el tema pues se notaba que era algo incómodo para él, 'Mione me envió una mirada de agradecimiento-. Entonces, alguien pedirá postre o pagamos y vamos a caminar al parque un rato?_

_-creo que el postre estaría bien- dijo ella mientras alzaba la mano para llamar al mesero_

_El postre fue un evento más ameno. Al final de la velada Harry se fue por su lugar, caminando, y yo llevé a 'Mione a su apartamento._

_-hola Crookshanks- acaricié al gato que estaba enredándose en nuestras piernas- parece que nos estaba esperando. A veces me pregunto si sabrá leer el reloj…_

_-jajaja, es un gato peculiar- lo alzó y lo acunó en brazos-. Te gustaría quedarte un rato?_

_-solo unos momentos. Whisky debe estar enfadada porque no he llegado a darle de comer. Perdona por lo de la cena_

_-no hay qué perdonar. Quizá si me sorprendió escucharte tan enojado, pero creo que la situación…_

_-no, es cierto. Detesto el descaro con el que Weasley te pide que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes y sin dar la cara él. No me gusta. Pero mi…ira… estuvo un poco fuera de lugar para contigo; yo confío en ti, no en él y sus intenciones, y no me gustaría encontrarte nuevamente como la primera vez bajo la lluvia._

_-yo realmente no quiero tener nada qué ver con Ron. Pero tampoco quiero que su familia se sienta incómoda por lo sucedido entre los dos, solo por eso estoy aceptando hacer una tregua y mantener las cosas civiles entre nosotros. Nuestra relación se rompió totalmente y la amistad detrás de ello quedó manchada. Las cosas no son tan sencillas como él las quiere hacer ver. Además, en estos momentos soy muy feliz contigo, no quiero que el fantasma de lo de hace meses arruine esto. Y te estoy agradecida por que quisieras hablar del tema._

_-Crookshanks se ve muy cómodo allí._

_-es un sin vergüenza. Pero creo que tendré que dejarlo en su cama antes de que no me deje hacer nada más_

_El gato se fue enojado hasta su sillón en la sala. Hermione se volvió hacia mí._

_-entonces, qué quieres hacer antes de que te vayas?_

_Esa era una invitación que no podía dejar pasar, así que simplemente me acerqué y la besé. Lentamente nos fuimos acercando al sofá, donde nos dejamos caer y continuamos con nuestra sesión pasional._

Luego de Harry siguieron los Granger. Como eran mis dentistas, se sorprendieron mucho al ver que su hija y yo llegamos tomados de la mano al almuerzo al cual ella les había citado. Todo nos fue muy bien esa vez y todo fluyó amistosamente. Realmente ser su paciente resultaba una gran ventaja en nuestra relación.

La situación con Rob y Mike fue un caso muy diferente al de Harry. En lugar de ir a un restaurante, decidimos que lo mejor sería hacer una reunión en mi flat y jugar un poco con el PS3.

_-ugh, creo que ya llegaron- sequé mis manos en una toalla y fui a abrirles la puerta y haciéndome a un lado para que pasaran_

_-ya nos tenías abandonados! Espera, de verdad este es tu apartamento? Desde cuándo lees tanto y cocinas?- dijo Rob extrañado mirando a su alrededor_

_-cómo? Todo está más… espera… yo conozco esto! Esto es lo que se llama un toque femenino! –dijo Mike, tan ruidoso como siempre_

_-ya dejaron de inspeccionar todo?- dije cerrando la puerta, pero lo que iba a decir a continuación fue interrumpido por un sonido muy parecido a un vaso cayendo y quebrándose y proveniente de la cocina-_

_En silencio me dirigí allí y no encontré nada raro mientras 'Mione lavaba el resto de lo sucio._

_-eran ellos?- preguntó ella un poco nerviosa_

_-sí. No escuchaste algo quebrarse?_

_-no, para nada- secó sus manos en la toalla, se veía algo nerviosa_

_-oh, bueno- la tomé en brazos para besarla de nuevo-, vamos y te los presento?_

_-claro_

_Pero Mike y Rob me habían seguido en silencio hasta la cocina y nos esperaban con sonrisas divertidas fuera de ésta._

_-vaya vaya, miren quién consiguió novia y lo tenía bien escondido_

_-y no ninguna novia, sino también una belleza!_

_-Hermione, ellos son mis amigos Michael y Robert. Mike, Rob, ella es Hermione Granger._

_-mucho gusto, Hermione…_

_-Hermione? Espera, no es la misma de quien nos hablaste hace unos meses?_

_-uhm, sí…_

_-whoa! Nada mal, Hermione! Solo unos meses y ya lo tienes así! Y pensar que Evelyn lo anda persiguiendo desde que comenzó a trabajar en la BBC!_

_-a Evelyn le dejé las cosas claras hace rato- no podrían haber dejado ese tema para luego? Ahora Hermione me lanzó una mirada curiosa que implicaba una charla para después-, ella nunca me ha interesado. Y por dicha hace mucho no se ha vuelto a pasear en los alrededores de mi despacho_

_-eso fue lo que sucedió? Con razón puso ese post en twitter acusándote de gay, aunque no lo dijo explícitamente_

_-básicamente puso algo parecido a 'sacar del closet'…_

_-tanto solo porque no me presenté a un bar al cual dije que no iría porque tenía algo más importante…algo más qué hacer?-rayos, se me fue, espero que no se hayan dado cuenta, de otra estarán toda la tarde molestando-, ya veo por qué al día siguiente los de la oficina me veían mal…_

_Pero todo estuvo tranquilo el resto de la tarde. Hermione, ya con mayor práctica en los videojuegos debido a mi persona, supuso un gran reto durante la sesión de PS3 que nos dimos y todos se llevaron bien._

_Era sábado, y en el momento en el que vieron que ella no se iría temprano como ellos, comenzaron los codazos de doble sentido y los chiflidos. 'Mione estaba totalmente sonrojada y yo no me quedaba mucho atrás, pero de igual manera nos esforzamos por ignorar sus comentarios._

_Ella se quedaría esa noche. Verla en esos pantalones holgados y esa inmensa camisa a mi lado en la cama era algo definitivamente curioso. Después de todo, cualquier mujer en esa situación habría tomado la opción de un baby-doll negro, encaje, y definitivamente el no dormir por el resto de la noche. Pero 'Mione había tomado el concepto de 'sexy' a otro nivel totalmente. Tanto así que su atuendo era seductor pero te mantenía a raya, como la regla de 'ver y no tocar' aplicada a un niño: uno podía mantener la compostura pero siempre estaba en el fondo el deseo por saber qué se esconde bajo la tela. Y sin embargo, ella parecía no darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en mi alcoba._

También comencé a trabajar con papá en la casa. Le llevé apenas tuve la oportunidad y, rayos, nunca la había visto tan animado! Parecía un chiquillo con un juguete nuevo viéndolo y tocándolo por todas partes.

_-Lo bueno de esta casa- _me dijo- _es que su construcción es de ladrillo en su mayoría, por lo que el remplazo de la madera que ha sido carcomida por las termitas no será tan complicado. _

Pero debería también haber dicho en ese momento que el techo y su estructura debían ser cambiados antes de comenzar cualquier labor dentro de la casa. Cambiar el techo ya era algo que no se podía hacer en familia y de un día a otro, menos aún con las lluvias constantes de Inglaterra.

Así que tuve que comenzar a ahorrar un poco y averiguar el papeleo necesario para llevar una empresa a que hiciera la tarea.

* * *

**waaaa! yo sé, yo sé que dije que lo tendría listo en unos días... así que lo lamento mucho! pero aquí está, mi lucha fue para tratar de llegar al mínimo de 10 pags por capítulo. éste tiene solo 9, pero supuse que sería suficiente para el cambio de escena y de _stage_ de la relación de Jonathan y Hermione.**

**espero, pese a todo, que les agrade el capítulo. volveré con otro apenas pueda... y solo para que sepan: me gusta terminar mis historias, así que no se quedarán 'quindando de un hilo' con mi historia. Dure lo que dure, la terminaré ^^  
**

**gracias!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

La compañía para el arreglo del techo nunca llamó de vuelta para arreglar lo del pago por el servicio. Así que cuando llamé yo, recordaron la labor y me enviaron el costo, pero me dijeron que al ser una propiedad que significaba patrimonio arquitectónico, el gobierno había pagado los gastos siempre y cuando yo me dedicara a restaurar por completo la casa y la mantuviera en perfectas condiciones.

No mucho después, la casa se convirtió en un pasatiempo familiar. Mamá y mis hermanas se encargaban de limpiar habitación por habitación y papá y yo nos encargábamos de los trabajos en madera.

Un arquitecto seleccionado por el gobierno nos había dado una lista de requerimientos a cumplir en la restauración, tales como que los marcos de las ventanas debían ser del mismo material al original y cosas por el estilo. Eso suponía un problema considerable, pues las termitas no eran algo tan fácil de erradicar en una construcción tan vieja como ésta…

Sin darme cuenta, me perdí entre el remolino de pensamientos. Tanto así que pronto sentí una corta palmada en mi mejilla que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Jona, me estás escuchando?

-uh? Oh perdona, 'Mione. Solo recordaba unas cosas que ocupan mi agenda últimamente…

-y se puede saber qué es?

-no te he contado acerca de una vieja propiedad en Knightsbridge, verdad?

-no; tiene que ver con tu agenda?

-bastante. Verás, mi papá está restaurando esta vieja casona y toda mi familia le está ayudando a hacer el trabajo. Y durante los últimos meses, entre nuestros ratos libres, hemos estado trabajando en ella. Pero resultó ser que el gobierno la proclamó patrimonio arquitectónico, y por tanto tiene ciertos requerimientos..

-ah, claro, mantener los materiales originales, no?

Sonreí abiertamente y la estreché entre el abrazo en el que ya llevábamos un rato. Su espalda en mi pecho, le di un beso en la mejilla.- es por eso que te amo, mi hermosa e inteligente 'Mione-, la sentí y escuché reír un poco.

-adulador. Anda, continúa

-sí, m'lady. El caso es que gran parte de la estructura es en madera y tiene termitas, así que no consigo encontrar una manera de proteger las nuevas estructuras de las termitas por un tiempo considerable…

-entiendo. Tú crees que pueda ir a ayudarlos a trabajar? O es estrictamente solo ustedes quienes tienen acceso….?

-bueno, no nos vendría mal una mano extra. El problema sería verte todos esos días allí, no podría soportarlo…- me golpeó levemente- porque sería demasiado difícil concentrarme contigo cerca…

Le besé el cuello, provocándole cosquillas.

-mamá, Hermione irá a trabajar en la casa el domingo que viene

-oh, perfecto! Entonces tendré que cambiar el menú del almuerzo de ese día- se sumió en sus cavilaciones-, tú crees que le guste el pastel de atún con papa? Quedaría perfecto si le adicionamos ensalada césar y de beber….

Ahí ya fue cuando decidí volcar mi atención a cualquier otra cosa, preferiblemente la cebolla y el cuchillo con el que la estaba partiendo, mientras mis ojos no dejaban de arder y de liberar lágrimas sin fin. Eran momentos como estos en los que me gustaría ser un completo inútil en la cocina y optar por mejor estar al lado de mi padre pasando los canales en la pantalla televisiva.

'Mione nos ayudó con la casa y dijo que no habría problema con que pusiéramos la madera nueva, que según ella las termitas no se acercarían nuevamente al lugar. Por supuesto, eso ocasionó una pequeña discusión sin fondo que acabó con ella teniendo la razón y yo pidiendo disculpas por algo que realmente no hice.

Pero no fue esa pequeña discusión sin sentido- sí, debo admitirlo, ella tenía razón respecto a las termitas y la madera- lo que hizo que nos diéramos un 'descanso' de la relación durante dos semanas. Y, en serio, no era algo que me hiciera mucha gracia. Lo mío con 'Mione funciona porque realmente la paso bien con ella, es como respirar… no, es algo mejor.

Pero, bueno, ese no es el punto. El punto es lo que sucedió…

_Me encontraba en el flat de 'Mione. Y, mientras ella iba y dejaba nuestros tazones vacíos de palomitas en el fregadero, ya listos en ropa de cama para irnos a descansar; el timbre de la puerta sonó y yo fui a abrir. Me extrañaba el hecho de que alguien pudiera decidir visitar el departamento de 'Mione a estas horas._

_Al abrir la puerta me topé con una sorpresa non-grata. Allí estaba un hombre como de mi edad, más alto, un poco gordo (barriga de pastelillos, cerveza, y pollo frito), ojos azules, pecoso, y con mucho pelo rojo. Su rostro no se alegró mucho al verme, lo cual me confundió al principio._

_-sí?- le pregunté por cortesía_

_-creo que me equivoqué de apartamento- dijo un tanto molesto, y de camino significó una molestia para mí_

_-es posible, sí, si este fuera mi apartamento y dependiendo de quién es la persona a quien buscas- dije a secas, por supuesto, él captó el mensaje y pude notar cómo sus orejas se teñían un poco de carmín_

_-quién es, Jona?- escuché a 'Mione acercarse desde la cocina_

_-no sabría decirte…_

_-cómo?- se acercó a mi y se detuvo a mi lado. Su expresión cambió de inmediata felicidad a una muy diferente y no tan alegre-, qué haces aquí, Ronald?_

_Ah, así que él es famoso Ronald Weasley. Espero se note el sarcasmo cuando digo que no hay mejor manera de irse a la cama a dormir con mi novia que justo después de conocer a su exnovio a la puerta de su departamento a casi media noche._

_-qué? Tan rápido me olvidaste?!- me señaló furioso_

_-creo que eso debo decirte yo, no crees?- le recriminó ella ácidamente_

_-quién es él?- me señaló con la cabeza_

_-creí que era obvio, Ronald, es mi novio Jonathan. Harry no te dijo?- eso lo calló de inmediato-_

_-vine a pedirte perdón y pedirte que volviéramos_

_-perdona?- intervine molesto_

_-creo que ya sabes mi respuesta a eso, Ronald_

_-no me dirás por qué? Es por él? Si tan solo es un m…_

_-ni te atrevas a decirlo, Ronald!- le amenazó ella-, hablaremos luego. Ahora no es el lugar ni la hora para hablar. Vete Ronald- me empujó ligeramente dentro del departamento para cerrar la puerta en la cara del pelirrojo_

_Obviamente, yo no me quedaría tranquilo después de todo eso, pero tampoco le arruinaría más la noche. Nos fuimos a dormir en silencio, cada uno por su lado._

_El día siguiente, sin embargo, fue algo distinto._

_-entiendo que tengas que dejarle las cosas claras, pero no puedo creer que se sienta con la libertad de venir a esas horas a hacerlo…!- dije molesto_

_-eso no es mi culpa y lo sabes! Por lo visto no entendió el mensaje que le envié por medio de Harry_

_-de verdad tienes que hablar con él? Qué si no hubiera estado yo anoche? Le habrías dejado pasar?_

_-NO! Por supuesto que no! Y realmente no quiero reunirme a solas con él, pero es la única manera de hacer que entienda que las cosas definitivamente cambiaron desde hace meses_

_-en serio tienes que hacerlo?!_

_-Ronald fue uno de mis mejores amigos desde que tenía doce años y luego fue mi novio por casi cinco años más, Jonathan, las cosas no son tan sencillas!_

_Es cierto, una relación de ese tipo no es tan sencilla de arreglar…_

_-dame dos semanas. Hablaré con Harry para que me ayude y le diré a Ronald que nos veamos en un sitio público para evitar problemas como el de anoche, de acuerdo?_

_-de acuerdo- asentí y me resigné, pero eso no me impidió sentir rabia ante el descaro del Weasley ese-, trata de no tardarte mucho- le besé la frente y me fui de su apartamento sin más que decir._

_Sabía que esa manera de despedirme de ella la había lastimado. Empero esperaba también que ella se pusiera en mis zapatos y entendiera._

_No tuvimos contacto durante dos semanas enteras. Nada de nada. Utilicé ese tiempo para pensar, enfriar mi cabeza…_

_-Johnyyyyy, por qué tan callado últimamente? Ya van dos semanas en silencio…_

_-se ha vuelto incómodo- afirmó Liz_

_-sucedió algo con Hermione?_

_-no cortaron, verdad? Esa sería una lástima, es la mejor novia que has tenido hasta el momento…_

_-no, no cortamos. Es solo que decidimos darnos dos semanas para que ella arreglara unos asuntos con su exnovio…_

_-el exnovio?_

_-es en serio?!_

_-con razón estás tan frustrado!_

_-cierto, con los ex no se juega_

_-y qué es lo que tiene que arreglar?_

_-… digamos que el imbécil le estuvo engañando con otra durante un tiempo prolongado, ella se dio cuenta y le cortó, ahí fue donde la conocí…_

_-ahhh, ya veo…_

_-el caballero de brillante armadura al rescate de la damisela_

_-bueno, continúa…_

_-…el resto de la historia ya la conocen, hasta que me presentó a su mejor amigo_

_-oh, no! El mejor amigo! Ahí sí tienes que tener cuidado!-pose de drama_

_-…el cual está felizmente casado, gracias, dejen de interrumpir! El punto es, que ella, Harry, y Weasley, que es el exnovio, eran amigos de la infancia, y Weasley- casi escupo su nombre- cobardemente le pidió perdón y que volvieran, vía Harry. Ella no las aceptó por cobarde. Y hace dos semanas se presentó finalmente en su flat, justo cuando íbamos a dormir- tuve que enfatizar la palabra, con éstas dos nunca se sabe- …_

_-ah, ya_

_-entonces supongo que no te agrada la idea de que tengan que reunirse para hablar y dejar las cosas en claro…_

_-sí…cómo?- en ningún momento dije esa parte de la información_

_-te ves sorprendido, Johny_

_-acaso has olvidado que somos mujeres?_

_-oh… _

_Me siento como un idiota. Y como idiota le sonreí a 'Mione cuando llegó al final de la semana a mi apartamento para decirme que ya todo estaba aclarado. Y luego me sorprendió con una llave para su flat._

_-tú me diste una tuya, así que… supongo que es justo que yo te dé una copia mía- se explicó_

_-estás segura?_

_-debería no estarlo?_

_-no me refería a eso. Es solo, pues…_

_-no te preocupes por eso. La única amenaza en mi apartamento es Crookshanks, y hasta el momento ustedes dos se llevan de maravilla, así que…_

_-no todos se llevan bien con él?_

_-no, a Harry lo aceptó desde un principio, al igual que a mis padres y a Ginny, la esposa de Harry_

_-y a Weasley?_

_-nunca_

_Esa afirmación me hizo sonreír como si hubiera ganado el premio mayor de la lotería, el gato me aceptaba y eso me acercaba un escalón más._

_-entonces? Para qué quiso que volviéramos si de nuevo está con Vane?- estaba aún más molesta, se notaba por la manera en la cual parecía asesinar con el tenedor y el cubierto el pobre pedazo de carne que tenía en el plato-_

_-…no lo sé- Harry estaba tenso, ciertamente 'Mione da miedo cuando enfadada, y su mejor amigo parecía conocerla lo suficiente como para mantenerse a raya-, incluso Gin y Molly le recriminaron eso_

_-solo espero no volver a topármelo- añadí yo_

_-oh, no lo harás, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo- me tranquilizó ella sonriente_

_Nos encontrábamos en un steak house en las afueras de Londres. Las reuniones con Harry a veces resultaban un poco incómodas, él era como el hermano de Hermione. Pero también fluían fácilmente, como un mejor amigo que era en realidad. Lo que no comprendía yo hasta este punto de la relación, pues llevábamos ya un año de estar saliendo, era el misterioso carácter de Potter._

_No es que me molestara, pero me parecía extraño que nunca hablara de su familia o de su trabajo. Y tampoco aceptaba 'rides' a su casa o al subterráneo, simplemente se despedía y al cabo de un rato es como si se esfumara en el aire._

_Sí, Potter era un personaje curioso…_

_Dos semanas después se daría un baile de gala de la BBC para fomentar la donación al Centro para Infantes con Cáncer. Hermione estaba despampanante en su vestido de gala sencillo y de color claro. Yo opté por un tuxedo clásico._

_Pero el punto no es ese, sino los rostros que pusieron los empleados de la oficina cuando me vieron entrar con mi hermosa novia. Muy pocos sabían que yo tenía novia, los demás se alimentaban de rumores esparcidos por Evelyn desde su rotundo rechazo por parte de un servidor._

'_Mione cautivó a más de uno. Y Evelyn estaba muerta de envidia, lo sé. Tanto así que sus intenciones eran claras cuando la vi acercarse a nosotros desde el otro lado del salón y con su copa de vino tinto. Pero de alguna manera, a poco menos de dos metros de nosotros, la falda de su vestido fue pisada por el tacón de su zapatilla y no consigo entender cómo fue que el líquido rojizo de su copa, en lugar de caer sobre el vestido de Hermione, cayó sobre el suyo y se lo manchó. Por supuesto, 'Mione fingió amistad con la tonta y rencorosa jefa de publicidad y se acercó a ayudarla junto con varios otros, ganándose el apoyo y la admiración de los demás._

_-bien ganado se lo tenía- me comentó poco después-, de lejos se veían sus intenciones para con mi vestido_

_Ante el comentario en voz baja, no pude evitar reír un poco._

_El evento había comenzado con un discurso promotor, luego una recaudación de donaciones de algunos personajes, luego un brindis y una cena apetitosa, y por último un baile con orquesta._

'_Mione estuvo deslumbrante toda la velada, cuando sonreía por alguna ocurrencia de mis compañeros de oficina con quienes hablábamos, cuando bailábamos, cuando simplemente charlábamos con una copa de champagne en la mano…_

_Esa noche volvimos tarde a su flat y ella me dio pase libre para subir un escalón más en nuestra relación. Sí, ese mismo._

_Nos besamos toda la noche, caricias iban y venían, suspiros, susurros, gemidos de placer…_

_No, ella no era virgen. Obviamente me di cuenta de ello. De seguro fue Weasley, cosa que no me agradó en lo absoluto. Pero tampoco es como si realmente me sorprendiera o molestara: vivimos en un mundo donde cosas como esa son ya muy comunes y cada vez es más difícil toparse con una mujer primeriza en la cama. Además, soy yo quien está en la cama con esta increíblemente hermosa mujer, no él._

_No era él quien sentía su piel en contacto con la mía, quien la tenía abrazada y besaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar pero al mismo tiempo demostrando los sentimientos que ella provocaba en mí. No era su nombre el que susurraba y suspiraba con cada caricia._

_Porque sí había sentimientos. Había sido una epifanía que se me había revelado mientras veía sus ojos, besaba sus labios, y la abrazaba contra mí. Y no pude evitar decírselo en el momento…_

_-te amo, Hermione_

_Y ella había sonreído como nunca, deslumbrante, y había luego respondido que los sentimientos eran reciprocados. Y fue entonces que las cosas se volvieron más pasionales y todo se volvió como un trance placentero en el momento en que me sentí dentro de ella y comenzaron los movimientos cadentes para luego volverse apremiantes y terminar los dos abrazados el uno contra el otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento._

_El día siguiente llegó y desperté bastante descansado y feliz. No creo que haga falta explicar el por qué. Alcé la mirada y me encontré que, aparte de 'Mione- quien estaba con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y la mitad de su cuerpo enroscado al mío bajo las sábanas-, Crookshanks también dormía plácidamente sobre mí._

_Le acaricié un poco las orejas y comenzó a hacer 'purr' y a vibrar de manera escandalosa. Por lo visto lo suficientemente ruidoso como para despertar a 'Mione, quien solo atinó a enroscarse aún más a mí._

_-no, Crookshanks, es muy temprano para levantarse- dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba aún más en mi abrazo, el cual se estrechó-; qué hora es?_

_-déjame ver- traté de voltear mi cabeza para ver el reloj en la mesilla de noche, pero era imposible sin tener que desprenderme de 'Mione y tener que quitar a Crookshanks-, no puedo ver sin tener que moverlos…_

_Así que ella se incorporó un poco para ver y luego escondió su rostro en mi cuello con un suspiro de molestia._

_-son las diez. Tengo que darle de comer a Crookshanks y Basil, pero no me quiero levantar. Quiero estar contigo así siempre…_

_-yo también te amo- la besé-, pero no creo que te vaya a gustar si tengo aruñazos de Crookshanks y Basil por todas partes. No quiero que sea mi culpa que ellos se enfaden…_

_Ella se rio con ganas y yo le seguí. Y luego cambié nuestras posiciones, quedando yo sobre ella, y Crookshanks se alejó enfadado cuando casi lo botamos de la cama. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello y le besé como anoche, avanzando por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios. Podía sentir su cuerpo moviéndose bajo el mío._

_-como te sigas moviendo así terminaremos como anoche- le dije_

_-y qué si ese es mi objetivo?- me dijo al oído para luego morder el lóbulo de mi oreja_

_No necesité más insinuaciones…_

Estos últimos dos meses me han visto con una gran sonrisa. Mis compañeros de oficina no han dejado de molestarme, tan obvio es? Soy un hombre enamorado que ha estado teniendo sesiones pasionales con mi novia!

Bueno, no es como si fuéramos conejillos, pero supongo que un par de veces al mes es más que suficiente para personas como nosotros: trabajamos y tenemos agendas usualmente llenas; eso y el hecho de que 'Mione me hizo entender que una relación no es solo sexo…

Rob y Mike no me han dejado en paz desde que me vieron con la 'gran sonrisota', como dijeron. Y me ha costado mucho callarlos y hasta he tenido que amenazarlos para que no comenten nada en Twitter o cuando nos reunimos con Em y Liz para jugar videojuegos.

-solo están celosos- les digo-, porque yo tengo a alguien constante y ustedes tienen que ir cada cierto tiempo a bares para ver si 'consiguen algo'

-oh jojo, pero si esa es la vida del soltero, mi querido Jonathan!- dice Mike-. Para que veas que el viernes pasado me fui con una pelirroja despampanante y bastante experimentada, diría yo. Es una lástima que no consiguiera su número telefónico…

-y cuánto te cobró?- insinúa Rob, cosa que me hizo reír hasta las lágrimas

-no era una prostituta, si a eso te refieres- dijo Mike molesto-, aunque no lo crean yo tengo algo que me permite conseguir mujeres para la noche. No como tú, que has decidido darle el paso libre a Jones

Eso casi me hace escupir la cerveza que bebía.

-cómo? Estás saliendo con Evelyn Jones? La misma Evelyn Jones que esparció rumores acerca de mi?

-no es tan mala, saben?- se defendió Rob-, el hecho de que la dejaras en evidencia cuando llevaste a Hermione al baile la hizo recuperar algo de vergüenza. Se puede decir que ha recapacitado un poco acerca de sus acciones…

-ya…

En ese momento la conversación se acabó, al menos de ese tema.

Ahora llego del trabajo, un poco cansado, pero feliz porque mis vacaciones y las de 'Mione comienzan mañana y pienso que sería una excelente idea si esta vez nos vamos a pasear a España una semana. De seguro ella leería de todo antes de darme un tour por La Alhambra y otros lugares históricos…

Pero cuando llego a su flat, ella ya se encuentra allí y no está sola. Harry también está allí.

-estaré fuera- dice, y sale en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-'Mione, qué sucede?, te ves preocupada- trato de acercarme a ella, pero me rechaza y coge de la mesa de la salilla un trozo de madera alargado y delgado, y con un patrón como de raíces, y señala la puerta del frente y varias otras paredes haciendo un movimiento rápido de muñeca-.

Para ese entonces ya me encontraba totalmente confundido por sus acciones y la extraña situación.

-'Mione, qué sucede?

-yo no te he dicho toda la verdad

-verdad?

-soy una bruja- dijo como si nada y con expresión seria en el rostro

-qué….?

* * *

**PERDÓN! PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES! PERO TENGO MIS RAZONES:**

**1 – estaba de vacaciones y me fui de viaje con mi familia, dentro del país, pero igual y no podía llevarme la compu**

**2 – habían comenzado finales para cuando posteé el cap anterior**

**3 – he tenido mucho trabajo ahora que comenzó en nuevo cuatri en la U**

**4 – saben lo difícil que ha sido plantear los pasos en la relación de Jonathan y Hermione? Así como incluir al resto de los personajes dentro de la historia para que no sea tan monótona… y eh… etc. Los que escriben me entenderán aunque sea un poco**

**Pero ahora que está el nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado, ya que le he puesto dem trabajo y he tenido que hacer varios bocetos…**

**Solo para que sepan, ya comencé con el cap 7 y espero- crucen dedos, toquen madera- esté terminado en el curso de dos semanas.**

**Nos vemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

-_soy una bruja- dijo como si nada y con expresión seria en el rostro_

_-qué…?_

-soy una bruja- me repitió, luego suspiró y señaló el sofá de manera comandante- siéntate por favor

Solo me quedó obedecer.

-hay dos mundos: el de los muggles, como mis padres, como tú, y el mundo mágico. Ambos tienen ministerios que los gobiernan y están en constante comunicación. No es solo en el Reino Unido, también en el resto del mundo hay sociedades mágicas…

Y comenzó a describirme las cosas más extrañas que he escuchado en mi vida…

-… no soy abogada, nunca he tenido estudios universitarios! Sí, trabajo en leyes, pero no es algo al estilo muggle, digo, no mágico.

'y Basil, no es solo una mascota, es uno de mis medios de comunicación, por eso no sabía utilizar el celular, porque Basil es nuestra versión de la paloma mensajera! Y los instrumentos electrónicos no funcionan en los ambientes mágicos! Por eso no tenía móvil! Y el transporte! No te parecía extraño que te pidiera que me dejaras en esa esquina cuando comenzamos a salir? A pesar de que ni siquiera queda cerca de aquí! Eso es porque podemos aparecernos!- hizo una demostración que me dejó aún más atónito, pero algo más iba naciendo dentro de mi: ira. Porque me habían mentido…-, hay otros, por supuesto, como la red Floo- señaló la gran chimenea-…

'y está Hogwarts, donde conocí a Ronald y Harry…..y recuerdas que me comentaste acerca de aquellos asesinatos donde ni dentro de casa se estaba seguro? Eso es porque un mago oscuro llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle, o Lord Voldemort, como se hacía llamar él…. Y luchando contra él en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia fue que obtuve esa cicatriz en el torso, que tú preguntaste cómo la había obtenido….

'y fue entonces cuando te presentaste con la bufanda y la pera…- soltó un sollozo- y me diste esperanzas… pero tú no pertenecías a mi mundo y después de la primera cita y de que nos volviéramos amigos yo no sabía qué hacer, porque realmente me gustabas y está este decreto de secretismo del mundo mágico que no permite que los muggles sepan de nuestro mundo porque luego cabía la posibilidad de que se creara una guerra o quizá querrían que los ayudáramos a obtener cosas de maneras que no debieran… pero realmente quería estar contigo, así que decidí darme una oportunidad, y vivimos tantas cosas… y soy feliz, pero sigo formando parte de otro mundo y…. oh Merlín!, y ahora estoy aquí contándote toda la verdad porque quiero que sepas quién soy realmente, quiero que conozcas mi mundo, porque eres una parte de mi vida, y te amo y realmente quiero estar contigo siendo yo misma, sin secretos ni nada más…. Pero también entiendo las implicaciones de lo que estoy haciendo porque como muchos otros, lo más probable es que me odies por ser una bruja- tomó la varita y conjuró un paquete de pañuelos con los que trató de limpiarse el rostro lleno de lágrimas-. lo siento tanto… tanto…- rompió a llorar nuevamente-

-… cuándo pensabas contarme todo esto?- pregunté airado- pensabas dejarme a oscuras toda la vida?!

-eventualmente lo habría hecho…- reí amargamente-

-eso no borra el hecho de que he estado saliendo con una desconocida por dos años!- volví a ver temeroso la puerta, esperando porque nadie escuchara la discusión

-nadie escuchará, puse un hechizo silenciador en las paredes y la puerta antes-

_Ah, entonces eso era lo que estaba haciendo…_

Pero solo atiné a asentir, avergonzado por mi arrebato y porque ella hubiera previsto algo así. No obstante, me daba tanta rabia toda esa información que había estado ocultando de mí…

No quería perder el control, no con ella presente. Así que traté de calmarme temporalmente mientras daba vueltas en la salilla.

-me dices que no pueden contarnos de su mundo, pero lo acabas de hacer- ahora entendía el porqué del dicho "la ignorancia es la gloria"

-obtuve un permiso especial…

-…

No pude más. Tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Así me simplemente tomé mi maletín de trabajo y me dirigí a la salida.

-necesito tiempo

-entiendo- tomé el pomo de la puerta y la abrí-, Jonathan, te amo

Esas últimas palabras me sonaron tan desesperadas que calaron en lo más profundo de mi ser y no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

Potter estaba recostado contra la pared contraria con los brazos cruzados. Me miró por unos instantes sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-y bien?

-tiempo, necesito tiempo

-iré a ver cómo está- solo asentí vagamente-. Hermione es como mi hermana, si le haces algo…

Asentí y me fui. No era necesario que terminara la frase para dar por entendido una advertencia.

Llegué a casa en un trance. No recuerdo en qué momento me desnudé y me alisté para dormir, solo recuerdo que dejé libres mis frustraciones apenas mi rostro tocó la almohada, que al día siguiente amanecería empapada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Joooohnnnyyyy! Estás en otras de nuevo!- sentí el golpe en mi cabeza y volví al mundo real-

-qué?

-llevas así ya casi cuatro días! No escuchas, apenas comes, y no hablas!

-hermano, dónde está Hermione?- me tensé-, no terminaron, o sí?

-eh? Ah, no. No hemos terminado…

-entonces? Qué te sucede? Por qué no hemos escuchado de ella?

-solo decidimos darnos un tiempo… dos semanas…

-pasó algo?

-no es eso…- no podía explicarles la situación, ya bastante era saberla yo, además no quiero que crean que enloquecí-. Es solo que me reveló algo y necesito tiempo para pensarlo… solo eso

-no tiene un hijo, verdad?

-o tiene SIDA?

-o por… NO!- suspiré pesadamente-, no es eso. No se preocupen por eso, sí?

-sea lo que sea tiene que ver con el rumbo de la relación…

-no la cagues, Jonathan, Hermione es la mejor mujer que hemos conocido en años. Además se nota cada vez que se ven que están muertos el uno por el otro.

-es solo que es un cambio muy grande…

-ya que no piensas decírnoslo, asumiremos que tiene que ver con su persona. Dinos, hay algo que haga que cambie su forma de ser?

-…bueno, pues…- esa era una buena pregunta. Cambiaría Hermione su forma de ser solo por ser una bruja? Si bien me había dejado claro era que ella había seguido con su mundo mientras estábamos juntos y lo único que había hecho era esconder esa parte de su vida, por lo demás ella siempre fue ella, incluso durante sus reuniones con Potter se mostraba auténtica…-

-oh? Tocamos un nervio?

Miré mi librero, lleno de libros que no eran míos. Necesitaba salir, y debía hacerlo ya. Así que simplemente me levanté del sofá y tomé mi gabardina, mis llaves y mi billetera.

-oye! A dónde vas?

-necesito salir

-oh…

Qué bueno que Em y Liz me entendían tan bien, porque realmente no estaba para tenerlas 'encima' en estos momentos. Sabían que tomar aire fresco me haría bien…

Fuera estaba frío, pero al menos no estaba lloviendo. Los vientos de otoño estaban soplando con mediana fuerza y me obligaron a subir el cuello de mi abrigo mientras caminaba por el parque cercano a mi casa. Al cabo de un rato decidí sentarme en una de las bancas y me dediqué a observar al resto del mundo desenvolverse a mi alrededor.

Quedé con mi expresión totalmente desencajada. No sé si es que nunca le había puesto atención a mi alrededor, o simplemente hoy había decidido abrir los ojos más de lo usual: gente con trajes coloridos, túnicas, sombreros puntiagudos, y gente 'normal' iban y venían. Los que eran como yo ni se daban cuenta de la presencia de los otros mágicos, quienes desaparecían y aparecían a su antojo y se mezclaban entre el gentío. Había incluso algunos que se relacionaban entre sí: mágico con no mágico. Ahora todo era más variado. Salir hoy al parque me había expandido el mundo.

Una muchacha de vestimenta extraña se sentó a mi lado y no pude evitar estudiarla por unos momentos antes de volver mi atención al frente.

-es extraño que un muggle vea con claridad. Aunque, después de todo, es solo cuestión de querer prestar atención y creer…- me dijo, y tuve que volverla a ver con sorpresa- tú crees, no es cierto?

-creer en qué?

-en que el mundo es más amplio que lo muchos creen. Incluso entre nosotros hay quienes tienen que tener la prueba física de algo para creer en su existencia…

-en serio? No son ustedes místicos o algo así?

-oh no. Por ejemplo mi amiga, Hermione se llama, es calificada como la bruja más inteligente de su generación, hija de muggles, aunque muchos lo detesten. Y es una lectora compulsiva, hay que evitar que esté a menos de cinco metros de una librería o biblioteca o sino no hay quién la detenga de arrasar con todos los libros… pero esa sed de conocimientos que provienen de libros le prohíben abrir su mente a la existencia de otras cosas…

-como qué?

-por ejemplo criaturas mágicas. Si es un hipogrifo, o un fantasma, no tiene problemas pues los ha visto y en Hogwarts había bastantes. Pero si es un snornack o un nargle, tiene que ver la prueba física para creer que existen… pero ya le llevo una fotografía de un snornack que encontré en Islandia hace poco…

'de igual manera hay personas así en el mundo muggle. Por ejemplo tú.

-yo?

-tú puedes vernos, e incluso estás hablando conmigo como cualquier otra persona. Tú puedes vernos, aunque no tengas magia. Pero hay otros que si nos llegan a ver tratarían de pasar lo más lejos posible, o comenzarían a tacharnos de hacer rituales dia- dia… cómo se dice?

-diabólicos?

-sí, creo que eso es…

-por qué no me hablas más de esa chica Hermione?

-ella es… la persona más valiente, inteligente, leal, apasionada y comprensiva que conozco. Ella no dudaría en ponerse en el camino de una maldición con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos. Es una heroína de guerra, sabes? Para ser una Gryffindor, es valiente, tenaz y apasionada como uno, inteligente y más conocedora que un Ravenclaw, leal hasta la muerte como un Hufflepuff, y tan ingeniosa como un Slytherin. Es alguien a quien puedes confiarle tu vida.

-suena como alguien que iría hasta el infierno con tal de salvarlo a uno…

-oh, ella ya lo ha hecho. Verás, la guerra nos impactó a todos, pero principalmente a ella… verás, el enemigo tenía cierto odio por el mundo muggle y todos aquellos que provinieran de él, fueran o no mágicos. Eso la hacía un blanco, y más aún al ser la mejor amiga de Harry, otro amigo y quien debía eliminar a Voldemort. Ella, Harry, y Ronald estuvieron viajando juntos por un año, escapando de los mortífagos y recolectando pedazos de alma para destruir a Voldemort. Ronald perdió la paciencia y los dejó, y pese a que ella estaba enamorada de él en ese momento, se quedó ayudando a Harry todo lo que pudo. Pasaron hambre muchas veces, y llegó el invierno, pero nunca lo dejó. Llegó un momento en el que los atraparon y la torturaron por información, creo que aún tiene la cicatriz en el brazo… 'sangre sucia' creo que dice, pero nunca dijo nada. Yo también estaba atrapada en esa casa, pero logramos escapar ese mismo día, aunque tuvo que morir un amigo elfo…

-… es… es…

-ella está orgullosa de esa cicatriz. A Ronald no le gustaba, pero ella era hija de muggles, tachada de sangre sucia, y sin embargo más inteligente y mejor que los enemigos. A Harry tampoco le gusta la cicatriz, pero entiende lo que ella quiere decir…

-son muy cercanos, ella y Harry

-oh, lo son. Al ser ambos hijos únicos y el crecer ambos en el mundo muggle, son como hermanos. Ronald nunca pudo entenderla, supongo que ser sangre pura tenía que ver con ello, pero eso ya no importa.

-por qué no?

-porque se enamoró de ti, no?- eso me dejó sin habla. Se levantó entonces y se preparó para irse-. Fue un placer conocerte, Jonathan

-cómo…?

-No soy una Ravenclaw por nada. Ah y el nombre es Luna Lovegood, nos vemos!

Se desvaneció en el aire.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-en serio?

-por supuesto, guapo. Dime, no te gustaría ir a mi apartamento? Hace mucho frío aquí…

No sabía qué hacer. Un minuto estaba yo pensando en lo sucedido el día antes de ayer en esta misma banca, cuando al otro llega esta rubia alta de curvas muy pronunciadas cuyo nombre no recuerdo y me comienza a cortejar.

Por unos momentos le seguí el juego, digo, en estos momentos estoy confundido. Pero me parece curioso que, pese a ser una mujer bastante atractiva y seductora, se notaba a leguas que solo era eso. Digo, si no fuera porque tenía unas medidas un tanto desproporcionadas, quizá no habría notado su presencia a mi lado.

En fin, le dio por poner su mano en mi pierna y la subió un poco. Ese movimiento lo noté bastante, y quién no? Pero no se sentía bien ese tipo de placer viniendo de una cara desconocida… mi mente incluso traspuso su imagen con la de Hermione, haciéndome recordar y ver la diferencia entre las dos.

-uhmm

Subió la mano aún más y la apoyó descaradamente sobre mi cremallera y comenzó a frotar. Un gemido escapó de mi garganta, y para peores mi cuerpo traicionero estaba respondiendo a sus menesteres… tampoco ayudaba que fuera de noche, que no hubiera gente a nuestro alrededor, y que me hubiera tomado recientemente un par de vasos de whisky…

Pero de alguna manera logré pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, y de alguna manera, mi cabeza se aclaró totalmente. Mis síntomas de embriaguez desaparecieron, y no tardé en retirar la mano de la desconocida de mi… de mí.

-qué sucede guapo? Ya quieres irte a mi flat?

-no…- me puse en pie rápidamente y respiré hondo-; lo siento, muchas gracias por la oferta, pero realmente no estoy interesado…

-seguro? Porque tus pantalones dicen otra cosa…

-muy seguro. Buenas noches…

Me fui rápidamente a darme un duchazo en mi apartamento. Ya sabía mi decisión y solo necesitaba expresarla….

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han ido siguiendo los avances de esta historia. Me apena mucho el tener que durar tanto para estos últimos capítulos, pero no se preocupen pues ya casi termina la historia...**

**Espero que este cap les haya gustado, trataré de subir el siguiente más rápidamente, pero no puedo prometer nada que no sea que será antes del fin de este año.  
**

**Nos vemos!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Nunca en mi vida había visto lugar más extraño que Callejón Diagon. Extraño y lleno de vida, debería aclarar.

Primero el lograr ver la entrada al Caldero Chorreante, un pub bastante interesante y lleno de lo que uno generalmente llamaría fantasía en la penumbra, pues la luz de las candelas no iluminan tanto como un bombillo de 25Watts.

Luego la salida hacia el muro donde con unos toques en los ladrillos específicos detonaban el comienzo de una serie de movimientos que iban dando paso a un arco y a la entrada al callejón.

Podía ver a los niños, jóvenes y adultos ir de un lado a otro. Entrar en tiendillas extrañas para salir con objetos como calderos, lechuzas, murciélagos y otros revoloteando por todo el lugar… tuve que respirar hondo ante el paso que iba a dar, que debía dar para poder vivir en paz. Sentí el apoyo y el entendimiento, y el frío metal de la argolla en su dedo entrelazado con los míos cuando apretó mi mano. Eso me relajó bastante y no lo pensé mucho para comenzar mi camino por el fantástico lugar.

-estás bien?

-sí, es solo… la impresión…- sonreí por su preocupación y por saber que su rostro tenía una sonrisa al decir la siguiente frase

-sí, nunca ha dejado de causar ese efecto. La primera vez es siempre un poco aterradora.

-tuviste mucho miedo la primera vez?

-sí. Pero sabía que este sería mi mundo, mi nueva vida, así que no lo pensé mucho y entré. Supongo que por eso me pusieron en Gryffindor- dijo con gracia

-yo haría un buen Gryffindor?

-sí, uno excelente…

La volví a ver, sus hermosos ojos almendrados, unas cuantas pecas en el puente de su nariz… no, definitivamente no me arrepentiría de entrar en este nuevo mundo.

_No me importaba que varias personas me vieran como un bicho raro al entrar completamente empapado al complemento departamental. De hecho ni a mí me importaba realmente que me hubiera dejado mojar por el aguacero torrencial que caía sobre las bulliciosas calles de Londres. En estos momentos lo único que me importaba era la cajilla en mi mano y el llegar al apartamento en cuestión._

_Tampoco eran precisamente horas de visita. Eran casi las once de la noche. La cajilla en mi mano era el resultado de rogarle al encargado de una de las joyerías más caras de la ciudad que no cerrara para poder cumplir con mi cometido. Por dicha, dicha persona era un señor de edad ya muy mayor y tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme con mi diligencia._

_Toqué incesantemente el timbre hasta que ella abrió un tanto molesta. Pero su semblante cambió de inmediato en cuanto me vio, yo sabía que los nervios la consumían, lo que ella no sabía era que yo también estaba muerto de miedo…_

_-hola…_

_-hola… puedo pasar?_

-y en esta tienda se compran los calderos para hacer las pociones. Hay de muchos tipos y tamaños: peltre, oro, hierro, cobre, etc. Y hay otros que se mezclan solos, otros con agujeros,… en fin…

-ese era el punto

-exacto- ambos nos reímos y seguimos caminando.

Entramos a una especie de botica o 'apotecario', como decía en el rótulo de la entrada, y me encontré con muchas imágenes desagradables y otras definitivamente muy, pero muy singulares.

-aquí se compran los ingredientes básicos para las pociones: ojos de escarabajos, órganos de algunos animales pequeños, y otros. No es una buena impresión, pero al menos es mejor que la que darían las tiendas más especializadas que están en el Callejón Knockturn…

-entiendo… y me dices que se beben pociones con- miré el rótulo del frasco frente a mí- hígado de rana rebanado?

-jajaja sí, pero créeme que hay cosas peores. Además no es como si debiéramos asesinar a la rana y sacar sus entrañas para utilizarlas luego, así que el 'daño mental' no es tan fuerte…

-ajá…

-jajaja vamos, hay otras cosas que quiero mostrarte…-dijo halando de mi brazo

Escobas, artículos de quid-no-sé-qué, gatos, ratones, sapos, lechuzas, libros, amuletos que de verdad sirven, elfos domésticos, baúles que incluso tienen cuartos en su interior, varitas, artículos de broma Weasley…

Que por cierto, ese puesto de George Weasley no está nada mal. Bastante exitoso… 'Mione me llevó allí y me presentó al bromista de la familia, aunque le hace falta su otra mitad- cosa que lamenté, pues si algo bien entiendo de los gemelos es que uno sin el otro está prácticamente incompleto- pero tuvo el valor y la fortaleza para seguir adelante con el sueño de ambos. Y según tengo entendido, llamó a su hijo en honor a su difunto hermano…

_-…debería?_

_-realmente no importa. Lo que pienso hacer da lo mismo si lo hago fuera o dentro- dije, y me dio pena su rostro sorprendido y un tanto asustado_

_-…qué…?_

_-Hermione Jean Granger. Te encontré un día lluvioso, estabas llorando, te di una pera y mi bufanda. Por casualidad nos encontramos nuevamente en el café, y luego comenzamos a conocernos y salir. Luego nos dimos una oportunidad y siempre me decías que te dejara en esa esquina… mientras todo eso sucedía, mientras me mentías, no, mientras me escondías tanto, yo te seguí como un idiota. Pero yo era feliz, como hasta el momento no lo había sido al lado de alguien, y te llevé con mi familia. Quizá deba admitir que al principio fue debido a una amenaza por parte de mis hermanas menores, pero lo hice y no me he arrepentido. Ellos todos te adoraron y yo fui feliz. Han pasado ya muchos meses contigo, donde me escondiste cosas que en realidad estaban a simple vista pero que yo decidí pasar por alto y seguir…_

'_el punto es que no debiste esconderme todo eso-alcé mi mano para que me dejara terminar-, y realmente no me gusta que me escondan algo tan importante y que forma parte de tu vida. Por eso…- me puse de rodillas y abrí la cajilla con la sortija- no me escondas nada más. Soy feliz contigo y quiero serlo por el resto de mi vida, quiero conocer esa parte de ti… quiero… querrías ser mi esposa?_

_Ella estaba llorando, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Me incorporé y me dispuse a limpiar sus lágrimas. Después de que me diera un 'sí' repetidas veces, no puedo evitar sentir mi orgullo inflarse con solo recordar la sensación del anillo en su mano cuando entrelazábamos los dedos mientras hacíamos el amor en su habitación. _

Duendes, gnomos, o lo que sea! Esas criaturas son definitivamente maliciosas! Y pensar que rigen el banco mágico en Inglaterra! 'Mione decidió que retirar un poco de su dinero de su bóveda sería una buena experiencia para mí; ciertamente lo fue. Nunca en la vida pensé que habría algo tan bueno como las montañas 'rusas' en los parques de atracciones estadounidenses. Pero sí me dio gracia, para molestia de ella, que lo disfrutara mientras ella se tomaba unos segundos para reponerse. Fue entonces que abrieron la gran puerta blindada y se mostró el contenido: montañas de monedas doradas, plateadas, y bronces.

-las doradas son galeones, las plateadas son sickles, y las bronces son knuts. Diecisiete sickles hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts hacen un sickle. Un knut equivale a 0.30 libras esterlinas, por lo tanto un sickle es igual a 8.7 libras y un galeón es igual a 147.9 libras…

-vaya, entonces viendo esto… estás bastante bien económicamente…

-eso es lo que sucede cuando eres asistente del jefe del departamento de Ley y Defensa…

-te dieron una promoción?- ella asintió y yo solo pude abrazarla con fuerza mientras ella reía-, felicidades!

El gnomo se estaba impacientando, así que volvimos al carrito y a la superficie. Luego nos topamos con Harry y 'Mione le dio las buenas nuevas, se unió a nuestro tour y me mostraron y advirtieron acerca del Callejón Knockturn: un lugar sombrío y lleno de cosas y personas sombrías y definitivamente hostiles.

Seguimos el tour y Harry nos arrastró hasta la tienda de artículos de quidditch. 'Mione había puesto una cara de desagrado ante la emoción palpable de su mejor amigo. Él se desanimó un poco- para mi risa interna- cuando notó que yo prefería el confort y la seguridad de los aviones muggles a un palo con ramas que puede volar a quién sabe cuántos kilómetros por hora sin nada más que eso para sostenerse en el aire. De todas maneras, aunque lo intentara, la escoba no me reconocería como apto para volar, dado que no tengo magia en mis venas.

'Mione me había advertido que los teléfonos de seguro se descompondrían en el callejón por la cantidad de magia en el aire, así que los habíamos dejado en el flat. Pero pensé, que si quería mantener un contacto mayor con ella mientras estuviera en el trabajo, entonces debería ajustarme a sus medios de comunicación. Después de todo no es como si tener una lechuza pareciera ser un gran sacrificio. Así que le dije que necesitaba volver al banco a cambiar un poco de libras para comprarme una… me lo prohibió y más bien fue ella al Emporio y me hizo escoger una de las bellezas que allí había. Una pequeña lechuza macho 'horned' de color negro me llamó mucho la atención y Hermione la compró para mí. Automáticamente le nombré Horus- aunque habría reservado ese nombre para un halcón-, y pareciera que lo aceptó con agrado si eso es lo que quería decir el mordisco en mi oreja.

_-entonces, a qué se debe la reunión de hoy? Creo haber revisado mi agenda y no recuerdo haber encontrado nada fuera de lo común…- dijo Emmeline_

_-pues, verán…_

_-'Mione y yo… bueno… vengo a pedir la mano de Hermione en calidad de esposa. Ella ya aceptó, así que… pues…_

_Sí, me moría de los nervios, y quién no? Ahí estaba su padre mirándome fijamente sin decir nada mientras su madre parpadeaba terminando de asimilar la información- estoy seguro que en su cerebro había un circulito que decía 'loading' jeje-. _

_-oh…_

_-Henry, por qué no me acompañas al estudio unos momentos?- me llamó Howard. No lo pensé mucho y lo seguí a la pequeña oficina que había en la residencia Granger-. Brandy? Whisky?_

_-no, gracias, Howard. Tengo que conducir de vuelta y prefiero no tener altercados en el camino…_

_-claro. Llevarás a Hermione, verdad?_

_-por supuesto._

_-no sabes cuánto te agradezco esa manera de pensar… en especial con respecto a mi hija. Pero no es precisamente eso por lo que te llamé, aunque sí se relaciona mucho…. Con tu manera de pensar, al menos._

_-ok…._

_-alguna vez has notado algo extraño en mi hija? no sé, como que hay cosas que no hacen sentido…?_

_-si te refieres a su estado como bruja…_

_-ah, ya lo sabes_

_-estamos trabajando en ello. No es sencillo adecuarse a la existencia de un mundo tan variado y… mágico, por falta de otra palabra._

_-es cierto. Recuerdo que cuando estaba pequeña siempre hallaba la manera de alcanzar los libros de los más altos estantes en la casa, le advertimos muchas veces que no se subiera porque se podría caer y lastimar, pero sabes qué respondió?- me negué-, nos dijo que ella no se subía, ella solo pedía el libro y éste llegaba a sus manos sin necesidad de subirse. Por supuesto, Em y yo tuvimos nuestras dudas, así que un día nos escondimos y la seguimos hasta este estudio… y efectivamente, ella solo señalaba el lomo del libro que quería leer y éste flotaba hacia sus manos! No supimos qué pensar de eso y decidimos que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar._

'_pero entonces llegó su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts y todo cambió... por supuesto, eso explicaba los sucesos extraños que solían suceder a su alrededor, pero también significaba que se iría meses enteros a estudiar a un colegio en una localidad escondida y desconocida en Escocia… _

'_Em y yo no queríamos dejarla ir, para nosotros era muy pronto, pero también sabíamos que ella realmente no tenía amistades en este mundo. Quizá en ese otro mundo, su mundo, podría tener algunos y encajar… y ella se veía tan emocionada por asistir…!'_

_-pero no fue en vano_

_-oh, no, por supuesto que no… pero tampoco fue un campo de flores, sabes? Sus primeras cartas trataban de esconderlo, pero nosotros sabíamos que tampoco allí estaba encajando. Era difícil para ella, con su pasión por los libros y el conocimiento, con esas ganas de ayudar a los demás, por ser tan esforzada hasta casi el punto de la perfección… a los niños seguramente no les gustaba que ella llegara y les explicara las cosas, con su actitud un tanto mandona. Pero podrías culparla? Ella tan sólo quería ser aceptada y el camino que ella había escogido para ello era ser exitosa en sus estudios…_

'_y, de repente, después de Halloween ese primer año surgieron nombres como Harry Potter y Ronald Weaselby…_

_-Weasley_

_-sí, ese. Entonces, quizá, no había sido tan malo el cambio… pero nunca nos contó cómo se hicieron amigos. Nada tonta, sabía que si nos contaba todo lo que sucedía en ese mundo nosotros no la dejaríamos volver. No nos hizo nada de gracia que en su sétimo año nos borrara la memoria y nos enviara a Australia por un año, así que cuando nos trajo de vuelta le exigimos una buena explicación. Así fue como nos enteramos de todo lo que realmente había estado sucediendo en ese mundo. Y nos presentó al famoso Potter y a Weasley. Potter parecía un chaval decente y definitivamente se notaba la conexión entre ella y su mejor amigo; Weasley por otro lado… me alegré tanto cuando escuché que habían terminado su relación definitivamente! No, no creas que no me apenó ver a mi hija triste por el engaño de ese larguirucho pelirrojo, pero yo sabía desde un principio que él no le haría ningún bien. En especial después de escuchar que ellos no paraban de discutir durante los años de colegio._

_-hizo algo o…?_

_-los comentarios que hizo en ese momento dejaron mucho qué desear…- seguro vio mi rostro lleno de curiosidad, porque luego explicó-, básicamente nos veía como una raza subdesarrollada a la cual no valía tener en cuenta en su nuevo mundo, también insinuó que este mundo era el pasado de ella y que no valía la pena volverlo a ver. ¡Fíjate! A nosotros! Sus padres! Al menos tuvo la inteligencia de salir huyendo cuando notó las expresiones de nosotros, Harry y Hermione cuando dijo eso. No obstante solo logró quedar como un desgraciado cobarde. Creo que esa fue una de las mayores discusiones entre ellos, y comenzando la relación. Ese definitivamente no era un buen pronóstico…_

_-no, no lo es_

_-en todo caso, cambiemos de tema. En estos momentos definitivamente no quiero hablar de ese hijo de…- se contuvo-; Hermione no nos dijo por qué terminaron, tú lo sabes?_

_-me temo que no es mi secreto a revelar, Howard_

_-estaba con otra…- respondió 'Mione desde la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa y estaba abrazada por Emmeline, quien sonreía como una niña emocionada-_

_-que hizo qué?!_

_-por eso no te lo dije antes, papá, sabía que probablemente tratarías de hacer una tontera… _

_-entonces por qué me lo dices ahora?_

_-porque ya no tiene importancia. Ronald es parte de mi pasado, ahora mi presente es otro- y se acercó a mí y me abrazó, y yo no tardé en pasar mis brazos por su cintura-_

_-oh, bueno. Felicidades a los dos, me alegro mucho que hayan decidido seguir por ese camino…- dijo Howard y me dejó sorprendido_

La última parada, para cuando Harry nos había dejado, era Flourish & Blotts. Ya veía la razón por la cual 'Mione gustaba tanto de ese local: la gran cantidad de libros apilados unos sobre otros, o en estanterías que iban hasta el techo, y el ambiente de antigüedad que reinaba allí. Parecía un mundo totalmente diferente, lleno de magia (oh la ironía) y fantasías, conocimiento y secretos dispuestos para ser descubiertos o desenredados. También se convirtió en mi local favorito, el segundo lugar lo tenía la tienda de Quidditch (debería añadir que me compré una snitch para entretener a Whisky? Jeje), y el tercer lugar sería Gringotts- ya que pese a lo mágico del lugar, los duendes esos eran bastante aterrorizadores-.

En la librería compramos varios libros básicos que explicaban un poco del mundo mágico- hechos principalmente como guías para los hijos de muggles y su primera entrada al mundo mágico-, y una copia re editada de Hogwarts, Una Historia. Todo eso para mi 'instrucción' y comprensión del mundo en el cual vivía mi prometida.

Ya de vuelta al auto, con nuestras compras en los asientos traseros, nos dirigimos a la zona de Knightsbridge.

-Jonathan, a dónde nos dirigimos?

-quiero que veas como quedó la casa…

-oh, no la han vendido? Y el gobierno te permite entrar? No la han vendido? Le habían cambiado la estructura del tejado, verdad?

-'Mione, una pregunta a la vez- dije riendo ligeramente, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse

-perdona, es solo que…

-estás animada y muy curiosa, y te entiendo, pero mejor déjame responder… no, no la han vendido, sí le cambiamos la estructura del tejado…- atrasé la respuesta a la otra pregunta mientras tomaba mi tiempo parqueándome en frente de la remodelada residencia.

Luego nos bajamos del carro y entramos. Definitivamente había comenzado a cubrirse todo de polvo, de nuevo. Pero era algo muy distinto a ver las ruinas en que medio se había convertido antes de mi compra.

-es increíble… pero no respondiste mi pregunta, cómo es que te siguen dejando entrar?

-eso es sencillo, verás, la casa siempre ha sido mía desde hace un tiempo. De hecho cuando nos conocimos ya estaba finalizando de pagar las últimas cuotas de la compra…

-Henry Jonathan Dawson…!

-… pero me alegra mucho que te guste la casa así como quedó, porque esta será nuestra residencia en el momento en que nos casemos…- le tomé de las manos,- a no ser que la biblioteca no sea de tu agrado, digo, seguramente hay otras más pequeñas que se adecúen a tus demandantes gustos…

No tardó en lanzarse a mí con un gritillo de emoción. Tampoco tardó mucho en pegar sus labios a los míos en un beso apasionado que me hizo buscar el apoyo de la pared del vestíbulo para que no cayéramos al piso.

-entonces debo asumir que te gustó?

-asume bien, Mr. Dawson... aunque de aquí a que nuestra boda sea, y cuando volvamos de la luna de miel…

-ahh, entonces habrá una luna de miel?- dije mordisqueando un poco su cuello

-po-por supuesto que habrá una luna de miel! Y espero que tengas un buen plan para ella…!

-jajaja no te preocupes… ya estoy balanceando opciones. Entonces, luego de nuestra luna de miel…?- le insté a que continuara

-pues, luego de nuestra luna de miel esta casa estará totalmente empolvada, junto con los muebles y demás. Eso puede evitarse si se llevara a cabo algo conveniente…

-conveniente?- ahí sí me dejó curioso, hasta que llevó su mano a un bolsillo suyo y sacó su varita con una sonrisa traviesa- ah, ya veo. Y qué podría hacer la terrorífica bruja dentro de esta humilde morada?

-bueno, primero no tiene nada de humilde, segundo, no soy terrorífica; y tercero, un encantamiento para cuidado del hogar que hace que las paredes y los pisos se mantengan siempre limpios y que evitan la caída del polvo sobre las superficies dentro de la casa. Creo que también, si quisiéramos evitar gastos extras, podríamos hacer más resistente el tejado contra el paso del tiempo…

-vaya…! Definitivamente es conveniente! Entonces te dejo a tus anchas, oh magnífica hechicera…!

Ella rio ante mis habladurías y se dispuso a realizar algunos ajustes extras en la casa. Ella sabía que la casa funcionaba con electricidad, así que decidió hacer unos ajustes extra para que la magia en el ambiente no dañara los electrodomésticos varios que estarían dentro de ella.

Sí, MUY conveniente…

* * *

**Perdon, perdon por durar tanto. Pero espero que la larga espera haya valido la pena. Ya la historia va llegando a su final y los últimos capítulos siempre son más complicados ya que estos demuestran qué tan buena es la historia...**

**No haré promesas de una fecha límite para subir el capítulo 9, pero sí prometo que la historia tendrá su bien merecido final.  
**

**Muchas gracias a los que han tenido la paciencia para seguir leyendo esta historia!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Robert no me había dejado en paz desde anoche, cuando fuimos al pub y luego al night club- idea suya como una buena y tradicional despedida de soltero-. Todo porque, aunque disfruté el rato con mis amigos, me incomodé ante la presencia de las chicas del night club que estaban topless y que hacían su trabajo seductor… No me malinterpreten, las chicas eran lindas y tenían sus buenos ehhh atributos, pero por más entretenido a la vista que eso fuera, me considero un hombre leal a la mujer con quien mantengo una relación. Hermione es esa mujer y la considero mucho más hermosa que todas las chicas semidesnudas y cargadas en maquillaje que bailaban frente a nosotros. Lo demás son solo hormonas.

En todo caso, la incomodidad de anoche pasó a ser nervios y presión el día de hoy. No obstante, también estaba la satisfacción de todos los meses transcurridos desde el compromiso. Nos habíamos dedicado gran parte del tiempo a amueblar la casa en Knightsbridge mientras Emmeline, Elizabeth, Emma, y mamá se dedicaban a organizar todo lo relativo a la boda.

Meses atrás también decidimos que una parte muy importante de nuestra convivencia tenía que ver con Crookshanks y con Whisky...

_-estás seguro de esto? Digo, Crookshanks es viejito y malhumorado, pero creo que no es exactamente un gato puro…_

_-…perdona?- dije confuso_

_-pues, creo que es parte Kneazle… ya sabes, una criatura mágica que tiene familiaridad felina… _

_-cómo sería? Hay alguna referencia que yo pueda entender?_

_-… creo que podría apostar por el gato de Cheshire, ya sabes, de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Aunque no hay registros de que tengan una capacidad para hablar, Crookshanks es muy inteligente y hay veces que puede hacerse entender perfectamente sin necesidad de vocalizar…_

_No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo ante la idea de ver que un gato se me acercara y comenzara a hablarme como si fuera un humano preguntando por la hora en una parada de bus._

_-siempre que no hable ni tenga cierto nivel de cinismo maquiavélico no tendré problema con ello- le dije y ella se rio, aunque me atrevo a apostar que ella también tenía sus reservas frente a un gato cínico y maquiavélico-_

_-bueno, por el momento no creo que habrá problema, pues Crookshanks no habla. Y solo podremos saber si alguna vez decide tener crías con Whisky…_

_Así pues, llevamos a Crookshanks a mi flat para que él y mi gata se fueran conociendo y convivieran… la husmeó un poco, dio vueltas a su alrededor, hizo un maullido, y luego se fue a enroscar en uno de los sillones de la salilla para dormir._

'_Mione y yo nos quedamos en silencio y decidimos mejor ignorar eso para luego seguir con nuestras actividades._

Whisky es juguetona, y que el gato naranja no le hiciera mucho caso la ponía de malas de vez en cuando. Así que trataba de provocarlo. Por dicha, hasta el momento él no le ha puesto mucha atención.

-ah, aquí estás cariño- era mi madre entrando a mi habitación-, ya casi está todo listo. Por qué no vas a saludar a tus primos?

Primos. Mis molestos primos. Estoy seguro de que estarán hablando de los increíbles carros que se compraron hace poco con sus salarios de gerentes en algunas empresas. Hace poco que me enteré- por parte de mamá, por supuesto, a mí me trae sin cuidado lo que hagan mis primos- que Terrence pudo entrar a trabajar como gerente de ventas en una compañía de taladros por su contacto, un amigo que es amigo de la infancia del nuevo gerente junior de esa compañía. Por supuesto, ahora estaba absorbiendo toda la admiración que podía de su novia y de algunos otros familiares que no sabía que existían.

-ah, Henry! Te presenté a Piers? Piers Polkiss, mi gran amigo. Es el administrador de ventas de Kodak en el Reino Unido.

-ah, claro, claro. La Kodak, por supuesto- le sonreí por cortesía, pero honestamente sentía lástima por el hombre, después de todo la Kodak se estaba aproximando desde hacía un tiempo a la quiebra: los rollos de película estaban pasado a la historia por el auge de la fotografía digital-. Y ha estado trabajando allí bastante tiempo?

-no mucho, la verdad, tan solo tres años.

-vaya! Tres años es suficiente. No le interesa cambiar de ambiente?

-no, no creo que sea necesario. He trazado un plan de ventas que me permitirá subir al cargo de administrador general en menos de dos años.

-ya veo. Mucha suerte entonces- no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y este Piers es de esos-

-y tú a qué te dedicas?

-yo? Pues…

-es auditor junior de la BBC- respondió otro primo

-junior? Tan sólo?

-de hecho eso era hasta hace cuatro meses. Ya me ascendieron a subcontralor.

-ah, aquí estás Jonathan- Harry se acercó al grupo-, me dice Emmeline que Hermione ya está lista

Le agradecí a Harry y me fui a mi puesto junto al sacerdote. Pude ver como Piers y la esposa de Harry, Ginevra creo se llama, se dirigían frases punzantes entre ellos mientras Harry trataba de ignorar la escena y se dirigía a mi lado sin expresión alguna.

La ceremonia pasó en un momento. Me sentí hipnotizado. Y también los nervios me mataron a la hora de decir mis votos: todo lo que había planeado se desvaneció de mi mente y tuve que improvisar.

En el público mi madre no dejaba de llorar, y del otro lado del pasillo central Emmeline también se desahogaba en lágrimas de emoción. De ello me di cuenta cuando 'Mione y yo terminamos el beso y nos dimos cuenta de los vítores a nuestro alrededor. Nos sonreímos y salimos mano en mano, dedos entrelazados, casi corriendo, hacia la entrada de la iglesia. Ver la expresión de mis primos, en desconcierto por la belleza de mi novia, solo hizo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara aún más.

De ahí nos dirigimos al salón del hotel, donde se llevó a cabo la recepción. De acuerdo con mi hermosa esposa, los asistentes mágicos de parte de ella tuvieron que llevar clases de comportamiento y ética no mágico, y tuvo que ir con cada uno de ellos a tiendas en Londres para escoger el traje definitivo, de manera que no hicieran combinaciones extrañas y muy coloridas.

Según lo que escuché de los otros Weasley- llámense Bill, Fleur (una francesa increíble), George, y Arthur-, la madre de todos y la esposa de Harry no están muy felices con la boda. Según ellas, Hermione y Ron deberían estar juntos y ser ellos quienes se habían casado. Por supuesto, el comentario hizo mella en el buen humor que 'Mione y yo teníamos, en especial porque la esposa de Harry claramente enviaba sonrisas falsas hacia nosotros. Harry, por otro lado, tenía un semblante sombrío respecto a ella y 'Mione le estaba tratando de ayudar en ese momento. Por qué? Quizá sea porque él, al igual que yo, había visto como Ginevra se había ido sola a dar una vuelta por el pequeño jardín del salón, lejos de todos, y poco después Polkiss le había seguido… yo, como persona preocupada por un amigo y el mejor amigo de mi esposa, y por los ahijados de ella, decidí darles un tiempo, y luego les seguí sigilosamente. Lo que vi, claramente, fue la causal de divorcio más explícita que podría usar Harry en contra de la pelirroja zorra: vestido por la cintura, piernas al aire, y Polkiss arremetiendo dentro de ella con los pantalones por los tobillos, y ellos en un beso pasional y-debo decirlo- asqueroso.

Después de ese show infiel, me devolví en silencio y me fui directo a la barra, donde pedí dos whiskys dobles y me fui con ellos hacia donde estaban Hermione y Harry. Ellos sabían lo que yo había ido a hacer, y cuando le di uno de los vasos a Harry mientras yo me tomaba el mío en pocos tragos.

-lo siento, hombre. Mejor tomate unas vacaciones con tus hijos, ella no lo vale.- así le dije y me fui, luego de darle a mi esposa un beso en la frente y de palmar el hombro en gesto de apoyo a Harry.

Me junté con mis hermanas, quienes veían a lo lejos la situación y entendían lo difícil que era. Y con ellas me senté a observar a los chicos de algunos invitados jugar. Allí estaban el pequeño Ted, con la pequeña Victoire, y con ellos estaban el pequeño Fred, y el aún más pequeño James Sirius, quien en poco tiempo perdería a su madre legalmente…

Los Weasley amistosos no estaban de buen humor con su hermana, y ahora todos estaban reunidos alrededor de Potter y la nueva señora Dawson- orgullo mío-. Al parecer todos apoyaban mi idea de que se fuera con sus hijos, pero de inmediato. Que ellos los cubrirían mientras llevaban las pruebas para el proceso de divorcio y se iban de vacaciones por un tiempo. Al parecer, incluso el ministro de Magia había asistido a la boda y era él quien le daba el permiso de faltar a Harry. Vaya! Con esas conexiones…!

Así, Harry se fue con sus dos hijos a preparar maletas luego de despedirse de nosotros y desearnos buena suerte en la Luna de Miel. Hermione y yo decidimos que ya era hora de ir despidiéndonos también, así que hicimos la partida del pastel rápidamente, nos despedimos de nuestros padres, hermanas, otros familiares y amigos, y partimos.

-entonces, señor Dawson, a dónde me lleva?

-pues, eso es una sorpresa, señora Dawson.

-ohhh no es justo! Y cómo sabré qué necesitaré para el viaje?

-cómo? Necesitarás algo? Yo pensé que íbamos a nuestra luna de miel, ya sabes…ouch!

-eres increíble..! por más placentero que me parezca esa idea de quedarnos en cama, estoy segura de que querré dar un tour por el lugar, salir a comer….

-ya veo por donde vas y no te funcionará. No pienso revelarte a dónde vamos. Y por eso el maletín lo encargué a tu madre…

-a mi madre?! Traidor, sabes que ella haría lo que fuera porque yo no me entere de algo…y no quiero ni imaginar qué me empacó, seguro metió un vestido de baño que parece solo hilos unidos para darle forma, o no metió nada!

-cómo dijiste que era el vestido de baño? Ay! Ay! Ya, ya entendí… en todo caso, tenemos dos meses solo para nosotros dos. La idea es excelente, no hay que preocuparse por detalles de trabajo, no hay que ver estados financieros, ni compañeros de trabajo molestos, ni sangres puras tratando de interrumpir leyes beneficiosas, ni problemas extraños de algún tipo, ni pelirrojos malhumorados…

-pelirrojos malhumorados?

-cierto, no te diste cuenta, verdad?

-darme cuenta de qué?

-al parecer Weasley hizo su aparición antes del comienzo de la boda y Harry le mandó quién sabe donde. Según lo que Harry me dijo, no tenía muy buenas intenciones…

-…ya veo…-puso cara triste

-oye, no te desanimes. Entiendo que fueron buenos amigos, y algo debió tener en su tiempo para que lograra que tú te fijaras en él, pero ambos sabemos que al final tú trataste de ser civil y de rescatar parte de ese pasado pero él no hizo mucho caso… no es tu culpa.

-lo sé, pero me entristece que se haya vuelto así. También con Ginny. Hace dos años seguía siendo buena esposa, y tanto ella como Harry estaban emocionados por el nacimiento de James, ahora van por el segundo hijo y lo más probable es que no sea de Harry… qué habrá sucedido con ellos dos? Los hermanos menores Weasley definitivamente tienen una manera especial de echar a perder la buena voluntad y los sentimientos de los demás.

-bueno, ya viste que su madre no se queda atrás, no?

-ugh, ni me recuerdes a Molly…! Pobre Arthur, debe estar tratando de limpiar la reputación de su familia…

-es un buen hombre, y muy divertido también…

_Llegamos al campo, en un pequeño pueblecillo llamado Ottery St. Catchpole. Lugar que nunca pensé que existiría en un mapa de Inglaterra._

_-entonces es una comunidad netamente mágica?_

_-sí, aunque no es como si se pudiera llamar comunidad, sabes? Nunca he escuchado del pueblo en sí, y solo he visitado las casas de los Weasley y de los Lovegood._

_-Lovegood, ese nombre me suena conocido_

_Ella se rio con mucha gracia._

_-por supuesto, Luna me dijo que te conoció en una banca del parque…_

_-ah, esa era la chica que vestía de manera extraña!_

_-esa misma. Aún no puedo creer que de verdad lograra encontrar un Snornak… _

_Mano en mano, caminamos por la pequeña colina hasta llegar a una casa- si es que así se le puede llamar- que parecía caerse en pedazos, pero que de alguna manera evadía las leyes de la física y se mantenía en pie. Era como si a la base se le hubiera ido añadiendo pedazos, cuartos, habitaciones, baños, y otros, para al final quedar en un collage arquitectónico extraño. Si no fuera porque Tim Burton es no mágico, diría que esa casa es una versión menos tétrica de un diseño suyo._

_-estás segura de que esto es lo mejor? Realmente no quisiera encontrarme con tu ex…_

_-oh, no te preocupes por eso, me dice Harry que Ronald no estará en casa hoy debido a una misión especialmente larga y tediosa en la que lo envió. Además solo venimos a presentarte y a dejar las invitaciones para la boda._

_-y Harry estará?_

_-uh, creo que sí. Creo que tratará de apaciguar el ambiente un poco… y Fleur y Bill también están, y apoyan nuestra causa, así que por ese lado no hay problema…_

_-…no es la mejor de las imágenes, pero supongo que podría ser peor…_

_-mucho peor- dijo con semblante serio, pero luego se relajó y puso mirada de determinación_

_Molly Weasley era una señora pelirroja y regordeta con un exceso de control maternal y mucho amor por la cocina, la cual hacía en cantidades innombrables. También debería decir que no tenía mucha tolerancia a mi presencia en esa casa y recelaba la decisión de Hermione de dejar a su infiel hijo menor._

_Durante toda la hora del café que estuvimos allí, los Weasley-Delacour nos enviaban miradas de disculpa mientras trataban de hacer el ambiente más ameno para nosotros. De igual manera, los Potter (Harry y su hijo James Sirius) no dejaron nuestro lado. Y George también se presentó amistosamente. Luego llegó Arthur Weasley y la conversación se tornó en un examen de cultura muggle._

_En la cocina, Molly y Ginevra se encontraban separadas del grupo. Ninguna se había tomado la molestia de disimular que mi presencia les causaba repudio, y que Hermione se asociara conmigo les parecía una ofensa y un insulto a su hijo. El descaro!_

_Por fin, luego de repartir invitaciones y de explicar que tendría que ser en un ambiente muggle debido a que mi familia no podía enterarse del estado de Hermione, nos pudimos retirar a nuestro apartamento. (Bueno, a uno de los dos, porque ahora vivimos juntos)._

_-'Mione, qué sucedió exactamente con Fleur? Fue algo confuso y por momentos no pude evitar sentirme…_

_-atraído? Como idiota? Sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima?-me sonrojé totalmente ante lo que ella me dijo, tan obvio había sido? Aún cuando traté de evitar ver a la francesa despampanante que tenía frente a mí…-, no te preocupes, Fleur es parte veela. Las veelas son como una raza de mujeres diferentes que nacen todas con un físico y una capacidad de atracción a voluntad que afecta mucho al sexo opuesto. _

_-no estoy en problemas, verdad?_

_-oh no, pude ver perfectamente que trataste de ignorarla todo el rato que estuvimos allí. Por otra parte, de no haber hecho el mínimo esfuerzo las cosas estarían diferentes entre nosotros…_

El viaje era directo y sin escalas, así que duramos casi 18 horas de vuelo y cuando desembarcamos estábamos muertos de cansancio. Decidimos aplazar la luna de miel un poco más para descansar apenas llegáramos al hotel. De otra manera estaría yo en mi espalda mientras 'Mione hacía de las suyas con mi cuerpo desnudo (aunque no es una situación de la cual me pueda quejar realmente) tanto por ser noche de bodas como por agradecerme la sorpresa de darle un viaje que yo sé ella había estado esperando mucho tiempo: un tour completo de dos meses por las culturas de oriente- y también sé que ella querría explorar el área mágica de cada uno de los países que visitaríamos-.

Actualmente nos encontramos en Singapur. Llegamos hace cuatro días, de los cuales uno y medio fue para contrarrestar el jet lag, y los otros para celebrar la luna de miel como se debe. Ahora estamos dando vueltas por el mercado de Pyon, el cual pertenece al área mágica del país. Definitivamente es un viaje del cual no me arrepentiré jamás…!

* * *

**Gente, disculpen la tardanza y lo corto del capítulo! pero ahí está, y es para reafirmar también que esta historia no está abandonada... **

**Saben lo complicado que es escribir un capítulo? no solo se trata de tener tiempo y concentración- cosa que me ha faltado por diversas razones en estos últimos meses: la U, otro fict que se me vino a la mente y que tuve que empezar a escribir en el momento para no perder la idea, y últimamente las maratones de Ranma 1/2 que he estado compartiendo con mi hermana menor( en serio, hace mucho no lo veía y me hacía falta reírme por las situaciones que se dan en él)-, sino también de imaginación y de ver que los hechos calcen y tratar de escribir al meno páginas...**

**La historia tendrá al meno capítulos más antes de su final. Probablemente 2 si se cuenta la existencia de un epílogo que no sé si haré...**

**Espero les guste este cap, y nos vemos!**


End file.
